Quand la trahison mène à l'amour
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Trahie par celui qu'elle croyait aimer, Bella se rend chez un ami afin de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Très vite, les deux amis deviennent des amants le temps d'un week-end, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque le week-end prend fin et qu'il faut de nouveau faire face à la réalité ?


Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bien le bonjour / bonsoir mes chères lectrices, et mes chers lecteurs.

Je vous retrouve pour le second et dernier défi de la session 2018 avec ma jumelle **Miss Tagada.** Basée sur l'univers littéraire **Les Vampires de Manhattan** , son O.S s'intitule **Trahie** , et vous pouvez trouver le lien sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat** !

La teneur du défi se trouvera à la toute fin de l'histoire, et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce Jella *-*

* * *

 _Seattle !_

 _Dortoirs universitaires !_

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

Je m'ennuie. J'ai fini de rédiger ma rédaction sur _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ , _d'Emily Brontë_ , pour la semaine prochaine, et ça fait une bonne heure que j'attends sagement dans ma chambre universitaire. C'est vendredi, et je suis censée passer la soirée avec mon petit-ami, Edward. Nous sommes le 4 octobre 2016, et ça fait déjà deux semaines que nous avons repris le chemin de la fac. Je suis en deuxième année, comme lui et comme ma colocataire, Jane. On se connait depuis longtemps elle et moi, et nous sommes entrés dans cette fac ensemble exprès, même si nous suivons des cursus différents. L'été, elle part en vacances avec sa famille en Italie, _la p'tite veinarde_. Quant à moi, je reste à Seattle et je bosse tout l'été. J'ai beau avoir obtenue une bourse d'études, j'ai quand même des frais à côté. Je ne peux pas constamment compter sur mes parents, contrairement à certains étudiants nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Edward aurait dû passer me chercher il y a vingt minutes déjà. Lui et moi, on est ensemble depuis le lycée, et il n'est jamais en retard pour nos rendez-vous. On est supposé aller au cinéma. Il y a une projection spéciale d' _Autant en Emporte le Vent_. Etant tous les deux de grands amoureux de la Littérature Classique, nous aimons aussi en voir les nombreuses adaptations, et nous en décortiquons chaque moment tout en dînant. Nous avons déjà vu cette adaptation avec _Clarke Gable_ et _Vivien Leigh_ , mais il n'y avait rien de bien en ce moment et c'est un film que nous aimions tous les deux. On va finir par rater cette foutue séance si ça continue. Une demi-heure de retard. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je l'appelle mais je tombe sur la messagerie, ce qui est tout sauf normal. Merde ! Bon, je prends ma veste, mon sac et mon téléphone et je sors de ma chambre. Celle d'Edward se trouve un étage au-dessus. Une fois devant sa porte, j'entends des bruits bizarres qui viennent de l'intérieur. A ce que j'entends, le colocataire d'Edward semble prendre du bon temps. Felix est un vrai dragueur qui prend du bon temps quand il peut et avec qui il peut, et je décide de faire marche arrière avant de finir traumatiser, d'autant plus que c'est le cousin de ma coloc'…

 _« Edward ! »_

Une minute papillon ! Quoi ? Je reviens près de la porte et je tends l'oreille. Des grognements à cette pouffe. Des grognements à lui. Merde ! Je pose la main sur la poignée et manque de bol pour eux, ou pour moi, elle n'est pas verrouillée. Je l'ouvre et là, carrément où cette ordure a son bureau, je reconnais mon abruti de copain parce qu'il a une tâche de naissance au niveau de l'épaule gauche, et elle est bien visible. Non mais… Il se tape Lauren, ou je rêve ? Elle a peut-être le visage caché dans le cou de feu mon petit-copain – oui, la tromperie c'est irrémédiable chez moi - mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en dégager.

 _« Felix casse-toi ! »_

 _Felix ?_ Il croit que c'est son coloc' qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre ? Je ressors en claquant la porte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Bon sang, faut que je dégage de là et vite. Je quitte le campus sans savoir où aller. J'ai envie de hurler. Comment est-ce que cet imbécile a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si on ne couchait pas ensemble, je ne lui disais jamais _non_ quand il en avait envie. Il faut que je m'éloigne du campus, que je prenne mes distances. Toutes mes copines sont parties pour la soirée. Non, je ne vais pas les déranger alors que le week-end est vraiment le seul moment de la semaine où elles peuvent décompresser de la pression de la fac avec leurs chéris. Je sais qui je vais aller voir. C'est le seul membre de la bande à être célibataire en ce moment. Je décide d'y aller à pieds, laissant ma voiture sur le campus. De toute façon, il habite à quelques pâtés de maison de la fac. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, je sors mon téléphone et lui envoie un sms en espérant recevoir une réponse très vite.

 _ **« Salut, t'es chez toi ? »**_

Dieu merci, je reçois une réponse assez vite.

' _ **Oui, pourquoi ?'**_

Je lui explique simplement que je suis en bas de son immeuble et que j'aimerais lui parler. Cinq secondes après, un léger _bourdonnement_ m'indique qu'il m'a ouvert la porte. Je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4ème étage, et je frappe deux petits coups avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Je connais Jasper Hale depuis quelques années maintenant. Sa sœur sortait avec le frère aîné d'Edward, et nous avons été au lycée ensemble, sauf qu'il a deux ans de plus que moi. Après le lycée, il a pris une année sabbatique pour voyager avant de revenir pour entrer à la fac. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme un ami, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est très séduisant. Il a des cheveux blonds cendrés bouclés qui descendaient à ses épaules, des yeux bleus à tomber par terre, et il est toujours très posé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver.

« Salut ! » me dit-il.

« Salut ! » je réponds. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il en me laissant passer.

Je me débarrasse de ma veste que je pose nonchalamment sur le canapé. L'appartement que Jasper occupe depuis trois ans maintenant est très sympa. La cuisine et le salon ne font qu'une seule et même pièce mais il y a assez d'espace pour ne pas se sentir étouffer. Il y avait une télévision face au canapé, et des bouquins qui traînaient un peu partout. Sur la table basse, dans une bibliothèque près de la télé, des livres et encore des livres. Si j'avais pris un studio au lieu d'intégrer le campus universitaire, il y aurait probablement des livres partout aussi.

« T'as de l'alcool ? » Il me regarde comme si j'avais perdue la tête. « Alors, tu as de l'alcool ? »

« Oui euh, j'ai de la Vodka euh, de la Tequila mais, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ? » me demande-t-il après avoir refermé la porte. « Et je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Edward. »

« Oui, je devais passer la soirée avec lui. » je dis en repérant la dites bouteille de Vodka en haut du réfrigérateur.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre la bouteille de Vodka. Je dévisse le bouchon et avale une première gorgée qui me brûle l'œsophage. Je tousse et la bouteille m'est arraché soudainement des mains.

« Oh là, on se calme, d'accord ? »

« Rends-moi la bouteille ! » je dis à Jasper, bien décidé à effacer de ma mémoire l'image qui me hante depuis dix minutes.

« Bella, quoi qu'il se passe, l'alcool n'est pas la solution. » me dit-il.

« J'ai surpris Edward en train de se taper une autre fille. »

Il se mord la lèvre, et je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de la gorgée que je viens de boire, mais ce simple geste me rend toute chose. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de sa bouche.

« Avec Lauren ! » je rajoute, quittant sa bouche des yeux.

Il souffle. Il pose la bouteille sur la table de la cuisine et sort un verre à shot du placard. Il le remplit et me le tend. Je le remercie et bois le verre cul sec. Je sais bien que ça ne rafistolera pas mon cœur qui vient de se briser en mille morceaux, mais ça me fait du bien. Un peu. Je tends le verre à shot à Jasper en lui intimant de me le remplir à nouveau. Il soupire et verse le liquide transparent, et à son tour, m'intime de m'asseoir. Chose que je fais d'une manière pas très élégante. Je me laisse carrément tomber sur la chaise en soufflant. Le troisième shot de Vodka passe plus facilement.

« Merci de me laisser me saouler chez toi. » je dis en le regardant.

Ah, je ne vois pas encore flou. Ça viendra au fil de la soirée je pense.

« Y a pas de quoi. » me dit-il en déposant devant moi un paquet de gâteaux. « Tu veux boire jusqu'à oublier comment ton ex s'appelle ? Parfait, mais tu manges. »

« Mais je n'ai pas faim. » je geignis en faisant l'enfant.

« Bella, c'est mon appartement, ce sont mes règles. » dit-il en sortant une madeleine aux pépites de chocolat du paquet. « Tu manges quand je le dis, et t'auras droit à ton shot de Vodka. »

Malgré les trois shots d'affilés, je suis encore saine d'esprit, mais ça suffit amplement à ce que je n'ai plus aucun filtre du cerveau à ma bouche.

« T'es vraiment chiant que tu t'y mets. » je ronchonne en m'emparant de la madeleine. « Je croyais que c'était Rosalie la dictatrice de votre duo de jumeau. »

« Alors tu me connais mal. » dit-il en s'asseyant face à moi. « Mange ! »

Je croque dans la madeleine et je le défis du regard l'air de dire _« Tu vois je bouffe ta foutue madeleine ! »_

« Bon, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu es venu me voir _moi_ pour te saouler. » demande-t-il. « T'as pas une coloc' pour ça ? »

« C'est le week-end, et toutes mes copines sont avec leur mec. » je dis en terminant cette saleté de madeleine. « Je ne vais pas leur pourrir leurs projets avec mes histoires de cœur. »

Je soupire et regarde mon verre à shot comme s'il allait se remplir tout seul.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? » demande-t-il, perplexe par ma question.

« Quand Maria t'a quitté, t'as fait comment pour surmonter ça ? »

Maria, une belle fille d'origine mexicaine, avait été sa copine pendant trois ans au lycée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte pour retourner au Mexique. Jasper souffle, très fort. A voir sa tête, il n'a pas très envie de repenser à cette période de sa vie.

« J'ai repoussé mon entrée à la fac et j'ai fait le tour du monde. » il répond, alors que j'allais lui dire d'oublier ma question. « Partir loin de tout pendant un an m'a aidé à guérir, et aujourd'hui je vais mieux. »

« Mais ça fait trois ans que t'es célibataire. » je soulève en faisant la grimace. « T'es pas en manque ? Je veux dire, t'es un mec, ça doit te démanger dans le pantalon. »

Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se contente de me répondre tout en remplissant mon verre à shot.

« Oui, ça me démange, comme tu dis, mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser et je me concentre sur mes études. »

« T'es bizarre comme mec. » je dis en vidant mon verre. « Encore ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais me ressert. Je le remercie en avalant cul sec.

 _« Je dois être nulle à chier au lit pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs. »_

Je ne sais pas d'où c'est sorti, mais je l'ai sorti. C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi il a cru bon de se taper cette salope de Lauren alors qu'il est avec moi ? Après avoir bu mon dernier shot, je me suis étalé sur la table, le menton posé sur mon bras gauche pendant qu'avec le droit, je quémande de l'alcool.

« C'est quoi votre problème, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que vous couchiez avec une autre quand vous êtes en couple ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je lui ai quand même donné ma virginité à dix-sept ans à ce connard, et je ne lui disais jamais _non_. Chaque fois qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, on le faisait. Je ne suis pas une _néophyte_ , merde ! »

Je tape doucement la table avec le verre à shot dans le but d'avoir de la Vodka, mais Jasper ne me sert pas. Il fait chier. Je lâche le verre et je tire le paquet de madeleine vers moi. Je croque dans ma deuxième madeleine, et c'est seulement quand je l'ai fini que mon hôte me ressert.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux à tout prix que je mange ? » je demande en buvant mon verre.

« Pour pas que tu sois saoule trop vite. » me répond-il.

« Mais j'ai envie d'être saoule. » je me plains. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi me prendre une bonne cuite pour oublier que le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis mes quinze ans me trompe avec la salope du campus. »

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, me laissant dans une incertitude totale. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il appelle mes parents. Bon d'accord, ma mère vit en Floride et mon père travaille, mais comme il est flic il a plus de chance de venir me chercher par la peau des fesses s'il venait à savoir que je veux noyer mon cœur brisé dans l'alcool. Jasper se lève, laissant la bouteille de Vodka bien en vue sur la table. Il se lève et disparaît de mon champ de vision quelques secondes. Quand il revient s'asseoir à sa place, il pose quelque chose sur la table et le fait glisser jusqu'à moi. Mon téléphone.

« Appelle Jane, et dis-lui où tu es ! » me dit-il.

« Tu me fous dehors ? » je m'étonne, soudain triste.

« Quoi non ! » me dit-il. « Hey… »

Sans m'en empêcher, une larme coule sur ma joue. Jasper change de place et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me dit :

« Bella, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, d'accord ? Si je te dis d'appeler Jane, c'est pour te couvrir. Dis-lui ce qui se passe ou non, mais si Edward cherche à te joindre et que tu ne réponds pas, il va essayer d'appeler la seule personne susceptible de savoir où tu te trouves. Et si Jane ne sait pas où tu es… »

Il hausse les sourcils comme pour me laisser le temps de voir où il veut en venir, et même si j'ai ingurgité plusieurs shots de Vodka, je finis par comprendre de quoi il veut parler.

« Alors, c'est monté au cerveau ? » plaisante-t-il.

Je renifle pour chasser ma tristesse passagère, et j'attrape mon téléphone. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour trouver le numéro de ma meilleure amie, et je l'appelle.

 _« Salut Bella, alors t'es bien placé ? »_

« Euh, y a eu un changement de programme. Jane, je peux te demander un service ? »

 _« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, je vais bien mais, euh, disons que j'aurais besoin que tu dises à Edward si jamais il t'appelle que, euh, et bien dis-lui que je suis partie tout le week-end. »

 _« Hein ? Bella de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »_

Dois-je lui dire ou non ? Je cherche du soutien chez Jasper, qui continue de me regarder et de m'encourager.

« Jane, je te promets de tout te raconter lundi, mais fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de décompresser. »

 _« D'accord, est-ce que tu seras joignable ? »_

« Non, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. »

 _« Ok, Bella ! Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? »_

« Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Jane ! »

Je raccroche et je pose mon téléphone sur la table.

« Je déteste lui mentir. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » demande Jasper.

« Parce qu'elle serait capable de couper court à son week-end pour aller tuer Edward. » je réponds en attrapant la bouteille de Vodka sans qu'il puisse m'en empêcher. « Normalement, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais quand j'aurais fini de décuver j'irais lui dire ses quatre vérités à ce _crevard_. »

Il écarquille les yeux devant mon langage, mais j'étais alcoolisée et en colère, alors je parle comme je veux. Je vide deux shots d'affilés, et alors que je remplis à nouveau mon verre, Jasper bondit de la chaise et m'arrache la bouteille mais il n'a pas le temps de m'arracher le verre que je le bois. Merde, hein ! C'est moi qui aie le cœur brisé alors je me saoule si j'en ai envie.

« Ça suffit, t'es assez alcoolisée comme ça. » me dit-il en rangeant la bouteille.

« Tu n'es pas mon père. » je lui dis en me levant de ma chaise.

Oups, tout devient bancale tout à coup. Jasper me rattrape et m'empêche de tomber en me tenant par la taille. Ouh là, j'ai chaud !

« Doucement Bella ! »

« Je vais bien ! » je le rassure en le regardant dans les yeux. Bordel, il a des yeux magnifiques. « J'ai juste une légère _oscillation_ de rien du tout, et je te signale que j'ai déjà pris une cuite à dix-huit ans avec Jane, et avec ta sœur. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. » dit-il en souriant légèrement. Je craque. « Vous aviez des têtes à faire peur le lendemain matin. »

« Et un mal de crâne terrible, je sais. »

J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur avait élu domicile dans ma tête quand je me suis réveillée ce jour-là. Nos parents à toutes les trois n'ont eu aucune compassion pour nous, mais on n'avait pas école le lendemain. Non, nous n'avions pas école mais je me souviens que nous devions bruncher avec des amis, et Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle a failli se prendre mon pied dans ses bijoux de famille pour m'avoir taquiné pendant des heures.

« T'as de la chance, j'ai de l'aspirine. » plaisante-t-il.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou le manque de sexe, mais je ressens comme une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser. Avec son corps pressé contre le mien, mes hormones sont en ébullition. Ça fait des semaines qu'Edward et moi on n'a rien fait, et je comprends pourquoi il ne me touche plus. Il préfère se taper une salope sur le bureau de sa chambre plutôt que de faire l'amour avec sa copine qui l'aime depuis qu'ils ont quinze ans. Je vais passer le week-end à ne plus penser à lui, et dès lundi je vais lui dire ce que je pense de lui. Il a piétiné mon cœur quand je l'ai vu baiser cette garce, mais il n'est pas au courant et à l'heure qu'il est, soit il est encore en train de se taper Lauren, soit il me cherche. Dans les deux cas, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut bien faire. Il peut passer son week-end à coucher avec qui il veut, ça n'est plus mon problème. Mais il va devoir s'expliquer avec mon père aussi, parce que quand je dirais au Capitaine Charlie Swan que le petit-ami de sa fille chérie baise avec d'autres filles, il ne sera pas très content.

« Bella, t'es toujours avec moi, ou t'es dans tes pensées ? » me demande Jasper, qui a toujours ses bras autour de ma taille pour ne pas que je tombe.

Mais voilà, je n'ai plus le moindre vertige. Le fait d'être dans les bras de Jasper me stabilise et j'ai lentement repris mes esprits, même si les embruns de l'alcool sont toujours présents. Je n'ai encore jamais bu au-delà de mes limites, et la fois où Jane, Rose et moi avons pris cette fameuse cuite, nous n'avions rien oublié de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Bon, à part le strip que nous a fait Rose, Jane qui nous avoue les fantasmes qu'elle aimerait réaliser avec Riley et moi, qui ai laissé échapper que je trouvais Edward trop gentillet au lit, on n'a rien fait de méchant. Donc bon, tout ce que je fais-là, je m'en souviendrais demain matin pour sûre, et j'aurais une sacrée migraine parce que je ne suis pas sobre non plus.

« Bella, tu m'inquiètes. » me dit Jasper. Qu'il est sexy quand il se fait du souci. « Bella, qu'est-ce que… »

Je l'ai pris par surprise je sais, mais je ne voulais pas lui gueuler dessus pour lui dire que j'allais bien, alors j'ai préféré l'embrasser. Hum, je ne sais pas si ce sont les effets de l'alcool ou ceux de nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais les lèvres de Jasper sont divines. Elles sont douces et ont tellement bons goûts.

« Hum, oh là ! » dit-il en rompant le baiser.

Mais euh !

« Bella, tu es saoule, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

« Jasper, t'es mignon mais je ne suis pas saoule au point de ne pas savoir combien font deux + deux. » je lui assure en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Il porte un t-shirt de la série _Game of Thrones_ , et un jean lâche. Un peu comme celui que porte _Christian Grey_ quand il emmène _Ana_ dans sa salle de jeu. Il est carrément sexy.

« Quoi ? T'as pas envie de moi ? » je demande en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ça n'est pas la question. » il répond.

Je sens ses mains sur ma taille s'échapper, et je ne veux pas.

« Donc on peut faire l'amour. » je dis en plaquant mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je force l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue et je l'entends grogner, ce qui est bon signe, mais je me retrouve plaquée contre le frigo et il arrête de m'embrasser. On a tous les deux le souffle court. En me plaquant contre le frigo, il a plaqué autre chose contre mon bassin et… Whou, il a en aussi très envie, il ne pourra pas le nier.

« Bella… »

« T'as envie de moi ou pas ? » je demande.

« Evidemment que j'ai envie de toi, mais tu viens juste d'apprendre qu'Edward te trompe… »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » je le coupe alors que je fais glisser mes mains sur ses bras. « Dis donc, t'es musclé toi. »

« Arrête de divaguer et regarde-moi ! » me dit-il d'une voix ferme et _très sexy_. « Bella, coucher avec moi ne résoudra rien. »

« Mais il n'y a rien que je veux résoudre. » je lui dis en enroulant ma jambe gauche autour de sa taille, le prenant par surprise. « Il me trompe, je l'ai découvert et chez moi, c'est impardonnable. Il vient de foutre cinq ans de ma vie en l'air et piétiner mon cœur, mais je ne veux plus y penser pour l'instant. J'y penserais lundi matin quand il faudra retourner en cours. Mais là, ce que je veux c'est prendre du bon temps avec toi. »

Quand j'ai enroulé ma jambe autour de lui, sa main est venue s'y poser instinctivement, ce qui a rapproché nos corps encore plus. Il n'y avait plus un seul espace entre nous.

« A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie malgré que tu me dises le contraire, tout comme ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon. »

Je suis consciente de parler d'une voix aguicheuse, mais je suis célibataire depuis une heure. Je préfère être comme ça avec Jasper plutôt qu'avec un parfait inconnu.

« Tu risques de le regretter quand tu auras repris tes esprits. » me dit-il.

« Jasper, t'es mignon, mais je ne suis pas assez torchée pour oublier ce qui risque de se passer, et je suis assez saine d'esprit pour savoir ce que je fais, et ce que je veux. » je réponds en glissant une main entre nous.

Je glisse ma main sous son t-shirt et, quand j'effleure à peine sa peau, il frissonne. Il est célibataire et abstinent depuis trois ans, qu'est-ce qui lui faut de plus ? Je me mords la lèvre et je lève les yeux vers lui tout en enlevant ma main de sous son t-shirt pour jouer avec le bouton de son jean.

« Tu préfères que j'aille dans un bar qui ne vérifie pas l'âge des filles et que je m'envoie en l'air avec un inconnu ? »

« Sûrement pas ! »

Et là, Hallelujah, il baisse les armes et m'embrasse. Aussitôt qu'il pose sa bouche contre la mienne, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou tout en lui rendant son baiser. J'ai chaud, je n'en peux plus. Je suis bien trop habillée, et lui aussi. Je repose ma jambe au sol et j'attrape le t-shirt de mon amant d'un soir – ou peut-être plus, et le soulève pour le lui ôter. J'ai à peine le temps d'admirer son torse parfaitement ciselé que déjà, il me penche la tête en arrière pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Je n'ai embrassé que deux garçons dans ma vie avant Jasper. Jacob, mon meilleur ami mais on s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas bien du tout à cause de notre amitié, et en plus de ça on n'a rien ressenti durant ce petit baiser. Et bien sûr, celui que je ne nommerais pas. Il embrasse bien, c'est certain, mais quand je ressens le baiser de Jasper je me dis que, WOW, je n'ai jamais rien expérimenté de pareil. Sa langue va et vient dans ma bouche à m'en donner le vertige, mais heureusement que je suis coincée dans ses bras. Ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes fesses, hum… et il me soulève du sol, à bout de souffle.

« Tu embrasses bien, dis-moi ! »

« Merci ! » sourit-il.

Un baiser plus doux, et il m'emmène dans sa chambre. Là, il me pose par terre et me regarde longuement. J'ai l'impression que mon âme est mise à nue, parce que la façon dont il pose son regard sur moi est étrange. Mais Jasper ne fait jamais rien d'irréfléchi, et il a toujours un regard bienveillant envers les autres.

« Bella, si jamais tu veux faire marche arrière, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » me dit-il.

« Tu déconnes, hein ? » je soulève en fronçant les sourcils. « Je t'ai sauté dessus en toute conscience, je ne veux pas m'arrêter. »

Pour le lui prouver, je m'écarte pour enlever mon pull. Mes cheveux détachés tombent sur mes épaules, mais je les repousse en arrière tout en détachant mon soutien-gorge noir pour bien montrer à Jasper que j'étais bien décidé à m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Je suis à moitié nue devant lui maintenant, sans aucune pudeur – à quoi bon l'être, hein ? On est deux adultes consentants, et me retrouver nue devant Jasper n'est pas un problème pour moi maintenant que je suis célibataire, et légèrement pompette. Pompette, mais pas ivre. Je ne vois pas flou. C'est juste mon équilibre qui est mis à rude épreuve. D'ailleurs, si Jasper n'arrête pas tout de suite de me bouffer du regard comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, je vais finir par me casser la gueule. Je comprends qu'il veuille être sûr que je sois sûre de moi, il n'a – à ma connaissance, pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis que Maria est partie. C'est un mec, et au bout d'un moment, il doit assouvir certains besoins. J'en ai assez d'attendre, alors je m'approche et, ma main dans ses cheveux, je l'embrasse violemment. J'ai tellement besoin de contact. J'ai tellement besoin qu'on me touche. Il sort de sa transe et me serre dans ses bras tout en me faisant reculer. Une fois allongée, il me domine de toute sa stature. Mes mains sont toujours accrochées à sa nuque, nos bouches ne sont plus attachées l'une à l'autre et je le vois sourire. Il est sur le point de parler mais je l'arrête en mordillant sa lèvre. Parler ne m'intéresse pas. Pas pour l'instant. Il saisit le message et mêle nos langues jusqu'à me couper le souffle. Jasper semble vouloir prolonger ce moment, car il libère ma bouche et descend dans mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il ne s'attarde pas sur mes seins, et continue sa descente. Arrivé à mon ventre, il souffle sur mon nombril ce qui me fait glousser parce que ça chatouille. Il remonte et je le sens sourire contre ma peau. De nouveau sur ma bouche, je me cambre lorsqu'il glisse sa main dans ma culotte. Mon pantalon ne semble pas du tout le déranger, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Si c'est ça sa façon de faire grimper la température d'une fille durant les préliminaires, je suis tout à faire preneuse, même s'il m'effleure à peine avant de retirer sa main. J'ai envie de protester, mais il se redresse entièrement et m'enlève mon pantalon et mes chaussures. Voilà, je ne suis plus qu'en simple culotte devant lui, consciente d'avoir le souffle court et sans doute les joues rouges par la chaleur. Et aussi par le regard qu'il me jette.

Je connais Jasper depuis si longtemps que je ne l'ai jamais envisagé autre que comme ami. Jamais je n'ai pensé qu'un jour je coucherais avec lui. Ça devrait me mettre mal à l'aise, je suis amie avec sa jumelle. Mais non, je ne me sens pas bizarre de coucher avec le frère jumeau d'une de mes meilleures amies. Jasper se tient toujours devant moi, debout, au pied du lit, et il se défait de son jean. Je dois me mordre la lèvre parce qu'il est… WOW ! Merde alors, pas étonnant que des tas de filles tentent d'attirer son attention depuis trois ans, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour leur rendre leur intérêt. Il remonte sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi et il m'embrasse avec une douceur qui me fait perdre pied. On est tellement collé l'un contre l'autre que je le sens _littéralement_ contre moi, mais il ne fait pas le moindre geste brusque. Ce n'était que du sexe, et pourtant il rendait la chose encore plus belle et sensuelle. Il recommence son inspection de mon corps avec sa bouche, et quand il arrive à ma culotte, il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il se redresse, glisse un doigt sur le côté de ma culotte, attrape la dentelle, et à l'aide de son autre main, il la déchire _complètement._ Il fait la même chose de l'autre côté, et me voilà en tenue d'Eve devant lui. Ma culotte, transformée en lambeau, est jetée par terre.

« Je fais comment jusqu'à lundi matin ? » je demande, pas vexée le moins du monde d'avoir vu cette culotte déchirée en morceau.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » il répond en me souriant, mais au lieu de revenir vers ma bouche, il pose la sienne entre mes seins.

La seconde d'après, je me cambre si fort que mon bassin touche le membre érigé de Jasper. Il a pris un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, et c'est super bon. Avec… l'autre débile, on n'a jamais été aussi loin. Comme je l'ai dit à mes copines. _Trop gentillet._ Mais Jasper, il est attentionné. Il fait la même chose à mon autre sein, puis, il remplace sa bouche par ses doigts et descend de nouveau jusqu'à mon ventre, ou plus précisément à la naissance de mon intimité. Je pose lourdement mes mains à plat sur le lit quand je sens son souffle sur moi. _Là !_ Quand il m'embrasse, je suis tellement submergée par cette nouvelle sensation que mon bassin se soulève. Jasper s'arrête et entrave mon bassin avec son bras. Il marmonne un _Arrête de bouger_ très autoritaire, et retourne… bah en bas. Son autre main est toujours occupée à titiller mon sein, et plus précisément mon téton. Moi, j'agrippe la couverture avec force, essayant de ne pas me tortiller alors que Jasper me maintenait fermement d'une seule main tout en léchant ma… enfin mon… mon… Je n'arrive plus à penser, et l'orgasme qui me frappe est si puissant que mon corps tout entier se crispe avant de se relâcher. Ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Je me sens plus légère, moins frustrée et comblée. Enfin, en partie comblée parce que j'imagine que ce n'est pas fini. Je ne veux pas que ça soit fini. Je finis par émerger de ma transe en sentant le corps de Jasper peser doucement sur moi, ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard chocolat croise son regard noisette. Quand il est face au soleil, ses yeux s'éclaircissent d'une manière qui le rend encore plus mystérieux, et ils deviennent gris. Jasper ne dit rien, il prend mon visage dans sa main et m'embrasse avec lenteur. Je sens la texture du latex commun aux préservatifs, contre mon aine. Combien de temps je suis restée dans les vapes après cet orgasme ? Aucune importance. Je lâche la prise de mes mains sur la couverture, et je les pose sur les épaules de Jasper, remontant ainsi ma jambe gauche le long de son corps. Il libère mon visage et caresse ma jambe avant d'entrer en moi. Il est aussi doux que lorsqu'il m'embrasse. J'espère que ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, même si c'est agréable !

Il est imposant, mais il me complète parfaitement. Comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle. Nos corps s'imbriquent dans un parfait ensemble, et il commence à remuer son petit cul sexy, et dès le premier mouvement _je sais_ que je vais prendre le pied le plus monumental de ma vie. Ma jambe coincée autour de sa taille, je faufile mes bras sous les siens et je m'accroche à ses épaules. Il va et vient avec moi, augmentant l'approche d'une nouvelle jouissance à chaque coup de reins. Son front contre le mien, il va de plus en plus vite mais sans être brutal. Il cache son visage dans mon cou, resserre ma jambe autour de lui et dans un dernier mouvement qui me fait perdre la tête une deuxième fois. Je suis à bout de souffle. Si j'étais du genre à exagérer, je dirais que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Le corps de Jasper se laisse retomber sur moi, mais aucun de nous ne bouge, trop essoufflé pour parler également. Du moins pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule, mais les lèvres de Jasper effleurent la peau de mon cou, et lentement, nos membres se délient. Je garde mes mains sur son dos, que je commence à caresser. Je le sens sourire, puis, après quelques secondes de béatitude, le poids de son corps sur le mien disparaît, mais il m'attire à lui après s'être débarrassé du préservatif. Allongés l'un face à l'autre, je dois avoir le sourire le plus niais de la Terre, mais je m'en fou.

Les shots d'alcool que j'ai bu me reviennent de plein fouet à mesure que l'excitation du moment s'évapore. Mes yeux deviennent lourds de fatigue, et les doigts de Jasper qui caresse ma hanche n'arrange rien. Je m'endors sans pouvoir résister, et je me réveille avec une belle migraine, à la différence que je suis couverte par un plaid, et que je suis seule dans le lit. Parfaitement pliés à côté de moi, il y avait un caleçon et un t-shirt. Je finis par trouver le courage de me lever et je m'habille en ignorant la migraine qui me vrille crane, et en m'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre, je vois sur la table de nuit une bouteille d'eau, et deux cachets d'Ibuprofène. Ce mec est tellement attentionné. Ok, on se calme Bella ! Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse de Jasper Hale alors que tu viens juste de rompre avec Edward. Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment rompu avec lui, mais pour moi notre couple n'avait plus lieu d'être dès l'instant où je l'ai surpris avec cette salope. Stop, je me suis promise de ne plus penser à ces deux déchets de la nature de tout le week-end !

J'avale les deux cachets et les fais descendre avec une longue gorgée d'eau, mais j'ai tellement soif que je vide la bouteille d'une traite. Ah, ça fait du bien ! Je sors de la chambre, et j'entends Jasper parler.

« Non Edward, je ne sais pas où est Bella… »

Dès que j'ai entendu son nom, j'ai battu en retraite dans la chambre. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit chez Jasper, et encore moins en train de porter ses vêtements. Je ne me suis pas encore vu dans un miroir mais je dois avoir la tête d'une nana qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air.

« Mais je me fous de savoir que tu me crois ou pas… »

Comme je n'entends que la voix de Jasper, j'ose un regard hors de la chambre, et je constate qu'il est au téléphone. Ouf, je me sens mieux. Je sors de la chambre et je demande discrètement la salle de bain dès qu'il pose le regard sur moi.

« Ecoute, si Jane te dit que Bella a ressenti le besoin de faire un break et d'être seule, alors c'est que ce doit être la vérité… »

D'un geste de la main, il me désigne une porte derrière moi, et je le remercie d'un sourire. Je vais donc m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans faire le moindre bruit, et je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Heureusement pour moi, je ne vomis pas, mais je dois avoir une haleine affreuse avec tout l'alcool que j'ai bu, alors sans le moindre scrupule, je pique la brosse à dent de Jasper. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, il est encore au téléphone. Je m'approche doucement vers lui, et je ne résiste pas à l'envie folle qui me prend de me blottir contre lui, alors je me colle contre lui. Cachant ma joie quand il m'encercle de son bras valide, je le laisse terminer sa conversation avec mon ex.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je te signale que c'est avec ma sœur qu'elle passe son temps, pas avec moi… Ecoute-moi bien Edward, si ni Jane, ni Rose ne sait où se trouve ta copine, je ne vois pas pourquoi _moi_ je le saurais, alors arrête d'emmerder les gens et, je ne sais pas, va voir tes parents ou étudies, tu la verras lundi. Salut ! »

Il raccroche en soufflant fortement.

« Je crois que j'ai envie de le tuer. »

« Tu prêches une convertie. » dis-je en me hissant à peine sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Je me suis servie de ta brosse à dent. »

Il se détend quand je frotte mon nez contre sa mâchoire tout en me serrant encore plus contre lui.

« Aucun problème, j'en ai d'autres de côté. » me dit-il. « Ton mal de tête ? »

« Ça va mieux, merci. » dis-je en soupirant. « Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. »

« Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. » Son visage s'était refermé. « Je n'ai pas aimé te voir dans cet état, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu te laisses aller comme ça, c'est compris ? »

« Promis ! »

Mon estomac se met soudain à gargouiller si fort que Jasper pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Moi, je me cache contre son torse pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir de honte. Seigneur, que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse, tout de suite.

« Je suis allé chez le traiteur pendant que tu dormais. » me dit-il. « Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais te nourrir. »

Gênée par les bruits que fait mon estomac, je vais sur le canapé et je remonte les jambes contre moi. J'attends Jasper, et mon esprit divague. Je repense à ses mains sur mon corps, à ses nombreux baisers, à la façon qu'il avait de me regarder tout en me parcourant de sa bouche. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle chose. Il aurait pu profiter – n'importe quel garçon aurait profité de mon état d'ébriété, même si je n'étais pas ivre au point de ne plus savoir ce que je faisais. Mais non. Il m'a traité comme une poupée de porcelaine. Enfin, hormis ma pauvre culotte qu'il a déchirée. Un gloussement m'échappe quand j'y repense.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »_

Jasper me rejoint avec plusieurs cartons de plats chinois. Génial, je meurs de faim. J'attrape une boîte de raviolis à la vapeur, mais j'ai la flemme de me servir des baguettes alors je prends la fourchette qu'il a posé sur la table basse. Il pense vraiment à tout. Je sais qu'il m'a posé une question, mais j'ai trop faim pour y répondre dans l'immédiat. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas me brûler, je mange mes raviolis, et mon estomac cesse de grogner inutilement. Hum, ça fait du bien !

« Désolée… » dis-je en fourrant un autre ravioli dans ma bouche. « Hum, si j'ai gloussé comme une oie, c'est parce que je repensais au fait que tu me dois une culotte en dentelle. »

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réponse et il failli avaler de travers ce qui ressemble à des nouilles, mais je ne saurais pas dire à quoi elles sont. Je laisse Jasper se reprendre, et quand le choc de ma réponse fut passé, il me regarde. Mince, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder sans penser à sa façon de lécher ma peau.

« Ouais, je t'en dois une. »

Il s'essuie la bouche et, pendant quelques minutes, on ne dit plus rien. Je termine mes raviolis, repose la boîte sur la table basse et je me déplace sur le côté pour mieux regarder mon amant d'un week-end. Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de recoucher avec lui. C'était trop bon pour que je me contente que d'une seule fois, et je prends les devants en allongeant mes jambes sur lui. Il hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il pose sa boite sur la table, et boit une longue rasade d'eau. Désormais, tout ce que fait ce mec est sexy. Même le simple fait de boire de l'eau le rend sexy.

« Je ne regrette pas, tu sais ! »

Quand il a fini de boire, il se retourne vers moi sans enlever mes jambes des siennes. Bien au contraire. Distraitement, ou pas, il me caresse le mollet.

« Quand je t'ai sauté dessus tout à l'heure, tu as d'abord refusé en pensant que je regretterais une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mes esprits. » je lui rappelle en tentant d'ignorer le léger frisson qui s'insinue en moi. « J'ai aucun regret, au contraire. C'était génial. »

« Ouais, c'était génial. » répète-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je dois t'avouer que j'ai très envie de recommencer, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »

« Tu vois… » je commence à dire en enlevant mes jambes de les siennes. Je me redresse et je m'assieds sur lui. « Je me fiche que ce soit raisonnable ou non. »

« Bella, tu fais clairement l'impasse sur le fait que t'as un ex-copain qui ne sait pas encore que ce soit ton ex. » me dit-il.

« Alors là tu vois, je n'en ai rien à faire. » je dis avec plus de persistance, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien. Il grogne. Bien. « J'affronterais ce crétin lundi, mais pour l'instant, je suis avec toi. On ne s'est rien promis, à ce que je sache. Et rien n'empêche deux amis de se faire du bien quand ils sont célibataires, parce que c'est le cas pour moi. Je suis devenue célibataire à l'instant même où je l'ai vu se taper cette grognasse. »

Il se pince les lèvres comme tout à l'heure quand il m'entend utiliser le mot _grognasse_. Oui, j'ai un vocabulaire très imagé, mais c'est à force de traîner avec des filles au caractère bien trempée comme Jane ou encore Leah. Même la sœur jumelle de Jasper peut faire preuve d'une grande imagination dans son langage, surtout lorsqu'elle est en colère.

« Jasper Hale, j'ai l'intention de passer le week-end à me laisser honteusement aller entre tes mains expertes. » je dis dans un chuchotement. « Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le, et je m'en irais. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. » me dit-il en m'agrippant contre lui. « T'as raison on ne s'est rien promis, mais je ne veux pas que ça endommage notre amitié. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » je lui assure en posant mon front contre le sien. « Jasper, embrasse-moi ! »

« J'attendais que tu me le demandes. » m'avoue-t-il en remontant une main jusqu'à mon visage.

Tout en m'embrassant, il me bascule sur le canapé et se retrouve allongé sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait autant de bien d'être avec lui. J'y repenserais un autre jour et à tête reposée, parce que pour l'instant ma tête est en totale ébullition. Mon corps se réchauffe sous celui de Jasper, qui m'embrasse et me caresse langoureusement. Je ne pensais pas qu'une caresse pouvait à ce point être érotique. Et dire que j'ai perdu cinq ans avec un mec qui n'en vaut plus la peine. Non mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ce crétin ? Le doigt de Jasper qui se glisse entre mes plis me fait revenir sur Terre, ou du moins à ce que nous étions en train de faire. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai même pas senti se glisser sous ma culotte. Enfin, sous son caleçon que je porte.

« T'étais ailleurs ! » me dit-il.

« Désolée ! » je dis en ondulant mes hanches contre sa main qui vient de me recouvrir entièrement. « Dis, t'es sûr d'être abstinent depuis trois ans ? »

« Sûr et certain. » dit-il. Il enlève son doigt, remonte le t-shirt que je porte et mes bras finissent sur le bras du canapé. « Ne l'enlève pas. »

Je suis menottée par le t-shirt. C'est une première ! Et d'avoir les poignets immobilisés aussi.

« Jasper Hale, tu as une imagination débordante. »

Je plaisante pour masquer le trouble qui m'envahit. Je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de position.

« C'est la première fois, hein ? » Je ne peux rien lui cacher, et le rouge qui me monte aux joues lui donne la réponse. « Tu veux qu'on aille dans la chambre ? Tu seras plus à l'aise… »

« Non, ça va aller. »

Et c'est vrai. Je relève la tête pour l'embrasser, et je me relaxe quand il caresse ma peau. Sa bouche dévie et disparait dans le creux de mon cou qu'il cajole longuement, léchant et mordillant ma peau.

« Bouge pas, je reviens ! »

Heureusement, je n'attends pas longtemps. Je me doute de ce qu'il est allé chercher. Avant de se rallonger sur moi, il baisse le caleçon que je porte et je soulève les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Quand il se rallonge sur moi, je le sens et le vois, plus que prêt. Il se frotte contre moi, ce qui me fait fermer les yeux. J'entends le bruit d'un papier qu'on déchire, puis la bouche de Jasper sur la mienne et d'un seul mouvement, il prend possession de moi. Il ramène mes bras autour de lui sans enlever le vêtement qui entrave mes poignets, et il se meuve en moi. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il garde son regard ancré au mien du début à la fin. Nous jouissons en même temps, et nos bouches se collent l'une à l'autre d'un même mouvement.

« Hum, c'est complètement délirant. » me dit-il.

« Je sais. » je réponds en souriant.

Et on ne dit plus rien pendant un bon moment. On prend une douche et on va se coucher ensemble. Blottit contre lui, je me demande où tout ça va conduire lundi matin quand il faudra reprendre le cours de notre vie. Il est quatre heures du matin quand on nous tire de notre sommeil. Qui peut bien venir taper à la porte comme ça ? En grommelant que les gens n'ont aucun savoir-vivre, Jasper sort du lit et sort de la chambre, nu. Son jean est resté dans le salon. Je m'apprête à me rendormir mais les murs sont tellement fin dans cet appartement que j'entends Jasper dire :

 _« Chef Swan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_

Je me lève d'un bond sur le lit. _Chef Swan ?_ Qu'est-ce mon père fait ici ? Doucement, je me lève du lit et met le peignoir – ultra doux et trop grand pour moi soi-dit en passant, que Jasper avait utilisé après sa douche. J'adore ce mec, il ne se refuse rien. En même temps, ses parents font parties d'une des plus riches familles de la ville. Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, je me rapproche de la porte de la chambre et j'écoute.

 _« Bonsoir Jasper, je suis venu parler à Bella ! »_

Hein ?

 _« Euh, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. » dit Jasper._

 _« Je t'en prie fiston, je suis flic, rappelle-toi ! »_

C'est vrai ! Non seulement il est capable de savoir dès qu'on lui ment, mais retrouver les gens, c'est son métier. Je ne sais pas comment il a su où me trouver, mais je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être difficile pour lui.

 _« Entrez ! »_

Merde, merde, merde ! D'accord, calme-toi Bella ! Je me calme, et avec tout le courage du monde, je sors de la chambre en peignoir alors que je suis nue en dessous. Mon père et mon amant d'un week-end se tiennent face à face, et mon père est serein. Jasper a remis son jean et d'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal parce qu'il lui fait des fesses absolument parfaites.

« Je suis là ! » je dis en croisant les bras. Mon père me regarde et sa mâchoire tressaute légèrement quand il voit ma tenue. « Tu ne pouvais pas dire à Edward d'aller se faire voir ? »

Je vois Jasper se pincer la lèvre – c'est la troisième fois – pour ne pas rire. A la place, il vient vers moi et me dit :

« Je vous laisse discuter. »

Il disparaît dans la chambre, et mon père n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour passer en mode père flic moralisateur.

« Tu trompes Edward depuis quand ? »

« Non, je ne trompe pas Edward. » je réponds en allant vers le frigo.

Je commence à avoir un début de migraine, et Dieu sait que je suis sobre depuis plusieurs heures, mais la conversation qui va avoir lieu risque de me rendre folle. Je prends une petite bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et j'en avale une gorgée glacée avant de me tourner vers mon père.

« Je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Jasper, et tu es en peignoir. » me dit-il sans élever la voix. « Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, ne me prends pas pour le dernier des crétins. »

« Papa, je ne trompe pas Edward dans le sens où tu l'entends. » je commence à m'emporter mais je fais de mon mieux pour me tempérer. « J'ai surpris Edward en train de se taper une autre fille alors qu'on devait aller au cinéma, sauf qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai surpris en flagrant délit. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

Alors je lui raconte tout en détail. Moi, attendant dans ma chambre qu'il vienne me chercher pour notre rendez-vous. Lui, en retard et ma décision de le retrouver dans sa chambre et ma découverte. Je passe les détails de la voix de la connasse qui gémissait le nom de ce crétin comme une truie en chaleur. Et je lui raconte pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenue, préférant quitter le campus et me réfugier chez la seule personne célibataire afin de ne pas déranger mes amies dans leurs projets. Je passais sous silence le côté alcoolisé de la chose, je ne veux pas qu'il me rappelle à quel point c'est dangereux de boire.

« Voilà, tu sais tout ! »

Il lisse sa moustache, se gratte la nuque et fait une grimace. Trois gestes que je ne connais que trop bien pour avoir grandi avec ce flic. Oh oh !

« Je vais le tuer ! »

Et nous y voilà ! Je ravale le fou rire qui me guette et je m'approche de mon père pour le prendre dans mes bras. Après cette étreinte père/fille, je le rassure du mieux que je peux tout en lui glissant une petite faveur au passage.

« J'adore quand tu essayes de me protéger, mais je peux gérer ce qui m'arrive. Je m'occuperais personnellement d'Edward la semaine prochaine, mais fais comme si tu ne savais rien. Je veux qu'il continue à croire que j'ai ressentie le besoin de m'isoler. Tu es très fort pour bluffer, alors fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît ! » Je le vois qui hésite. « Je suis une grande fille, et j'ai appris à ne pas me laisser faire grâce à mon super papa. Et à une mère totalement dingue. »

Il m'accorde ce dernier point d'un haussement ironique d'épaule et d'une moue. Il fini par accepter et je le prends à nouveau dans mes bras. Quand je m'écarte, il appelle Jasper qui nous rejoint tout en gardant ses distances avec moi.

« Bien euh, je vais vous laisser. » dit-il en allant vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourne à nouveau vers nous et nous pointe du doigt tous les deux. « Et on se protège. »

« Papa, on n'est plus des gamins. » je lui assure en me sentant devenir toute rouge, mais quitte à rougir, autant continuer sur sa lancée. « Et maman m'a déjà fait la leçon sur les relations sexuelles quand j'avais dix ans. »

Il balaye mon argument d'un geste de la main et s'en va. Jasper va fermer la porte à clé, puis, arquant les sourcils, il revient vers moi.

« Dix ans ? »

« Il faut bien apprendre jeune. » je dis en bâillant lourdement. « Il a fallu qu'il aille se plaindre à mon père. Quel connard ! »

« Bella, tu as un langage très particulier depuis hier. » me dit Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu traînes trop avec ma sœur. »

Je gémis de fatigue et pose ma tête contre son torse.

« Tu sais que tu es sexy dans mon peignoir ? » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le sens défaire le peignoir et un frisson me parcourt quand il le fait glisser le long de mon corps.

« Jazz… »

« Je vais te faire oublier que ton père est venu. »

Ses doigts se baladent sur mes bras, le long de mon dos et il se baisse assez pour attraper mes cuisses et me soulever. J'enroule bras et jambes autour de lui, et le sommeil s'évapore. Comment est-ce que je vais faire lundi matin pour m'extirper de ses bras ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il nous ramène dans la chambre.

« Au fait… » dit-il une fois que je suis allongée. Il se débarrasse de son jean et moule son corps au mien. « Continue de m'appeler _Jazz_ , ça me rend fou. »

« C'est toi qui me rends… folle. »

Comment un mec aussi doué au pieu peut rester célibataire aussi longtemps, hein ? Il a pris possession de mon corps pendant que je parlais, que j'avouais qu'il me rend complètement folle – et pas dans le sens _cinglé._ Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ? Le coup de rein qu'il me donne est tellement bon que je mets ma conscience au coin. Merde, j'ai le droit de prendre mon pied avec qui je veux, et Jasper en vaut parfaitement le coup.

On est samedi, et le petit-déjeuner s'est terminé avec moi sur la table de la cuisine et Jasper harnaché par mes cuisses. Le mot n'est pas très joli mais je suis tellement… comblée et crevée à la fois par tout ce sexe que j'en perds mon latin. Comme il a une grosse étude de cas à rendre pour lundi, je l'ai laissé à ses révisions et je me suis réfugiée dans sa chambre pour me reposer. Je porte toujours ses vêtements parce que les miennes sont à la machine, mais j'aime porter ses vêtements. Je lui ai donc piqué un livre, et je suis assise sur son lit, mais au bout de quelques pages, je finis par le reposer et par mordiller la cuticule de mon pouce. Non, je ne suis pas nerveuse, mais être assise sur ce lit, _seule_ , me donne du temps pour réfléchir. En couchant avec Jasper, je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir autant de chose pour lui. Ma relation avec Edward est du passé, mais je me rends compte que mes sentiments pour lui ne son plus ce qu'ils étaient au début de notre relation, et je réalise que l'entrée à la fac nous à quelque peu séparée. On suivait peut-être le même cursus, mais on n'était plus aussi proche qu'avant. Réviser à la bibliothèque de la fac ne nous a pas donné l'occasion de faire des pauses _« câlins »_ comme on en avait l'habitude au lycée, et le fait que je travaille trois après-midis par semaine dans une librairie dans le centre-ville n'a pas non plus aidé. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas rompu avec moi ? J'aurais eu le cœur brisé quelques jours, mais j'aurais fini par me rendre compte que ça ne fonctionnait plus entre nous. Au lieu de ça, il a préféré aller voir ailleurs. Oui, on ne faisait plus l'amour aussi souvent qu'on l'aurait voulu, lui comme moi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se taper la première pouffe.

Ça ne fait pas vraiment vingt-quatre heures que je suis chez Jasper, mais je me sens bien plus à l'aise avec lui. Amoureuse ? Non, faut pas exagérer non plus, mais il est tellement gentil. Oui, au début il a hésité quand je lui ai sauté dessus, mais je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas hésité trop longtemps. C'est un week-end sans prise de tête. J'occulte peut-être le fait d'être cocue - depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps – en m'envoyant en l'air avec le jumeau d'une de mes meilleures amies, mais j'ai décidé de pleurer et d'être en colère quand il sera temps de retourner à la fac. Mon estomac gargouille. Je sors de la chambre, et Jasper est encore plongé dans ses livres.

« Hey, tu permets que j'envahisse ta cuisine ? » je demande. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Oh euh, fais-toi plaisir. » me dit-il sans relever la tête.

Je ne le prends pas mal, et j'ouvre son frigo. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être plongé dans ses devoirs et de ne pas vouloir être dérangé. J'aperçois des tomates, de la pâte feuilletée, des œufs, du fromage de chèvre, bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour une tourte à la tomate et au fromage de chèvre. Je préchauffe le four, et la préparation ne me prend pas plus de vingt minutes. Je mets le plat dans le four, et j'enclenche le minuteur de mon téléphone à trente minutes. Juste quand je le pose sur le plan de travail, Jasper laisse échapper un grognement guttural. Il s'étire longuement avant de s'affaler la tête sur ses bouquins.

« Oh la la, j'ai besoin d'une pause ! »

Je vais me mettre derrière lui, et, mes mains sur ses épaules dénudées malgré le débardeur qu'il porte, je me mets à le masser doucement.

« Hum, ça fait du bien ! » dit-il en se redressant pour poser sa tête contre mon ventre. « T'as vraiment des doigts de fée. »

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. » je le taquine en me remémorant à quel point il est doué de ses doigts.

Il prend une grande inspiration, et je le sens se détendre sous mes mains. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais faite pour Edward. Curieux !

« Hum, qu'as-tu préparé de bon ? » demande-t-il.

Je baisse la tête vers lui, et je constate qu'il a fermé les yeux. Il est trop craquant !

« Une tourte à la tomate et au fromage de chèvre. »

« Hum, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. » dit-il. « Rose m'a toujours dit que t'étais une sacrée cuisinière. » Il ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les miens. « Pourquoi tu n'en as pas fait ton métier ? »

« Parce que j'aime les livres encore plus. » je lui réponds en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Allez savoir comment, mais il me prend par la taille sans bouger d'un cil, et il m'assoit sur ses genoux. J'en ai aussi profité pour passer une jambe de chaque côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Oui, je me pose aussi la question.

« Je n'en sais rien. » j'avoue en passant mes bras autour de son cou. « Disons qu'on est deux amis célibataires qui prennent du bon temps pour évacuer la pression de la fac. »

« Bella, je suis célibataire. Pas toi ! » me dit-il alors que je pose ma tête contre son épaule. « Tu n'as pas rompu avec Edward. »

« Je sais, mais mon histoire avec lui s'est terminé à l'instant même où je l'ai surpris avec Lauren. » je lui dis. « On n'aura qu'à prendre quelques jours chacun de notre côté pour faire le point sur ce qui se passe en ce moment entre nous, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais toujours ton amie. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et un mince sourire apparait sur son visage. Je me perds dans ses yeux marrons. Il a des yeux absolument magnifiques. Jasper a toujours été quelqu'un de très réservé, et sa timidité c'est souvent vu au travers de ce regard. Aujourd'hui, je peux en prendre toute l'ampleur.

« Je serai toujours ton ami, Bella. » me dit-il.

Après ce petit moment d'amitié qui s'est scellé par un tendre baiser qui m'a fait frissonner, on a continué à parler de tout et de rien, et quand est venu le moment de manger, ma tourte à la tomate et au fromage de chèvre n'a eu aucune chance de survie. Jasper a presque tout mangé. Il m'en a quand même laissé une part.

« Woah ! » dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. « Ne le répète pas hein, mais tu cuisines cent fois mieux que ma mère. »

« Je te remercie ! »

C'est toujours gratifiant ce genre de compliment, même si je n'irais jamais le répéter à Mrs. Hale, que j'aime beaucoup et qui est une avocate très respectée. Soudain, Jasper écarquille les yeux d'horreur comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'une chose terrible.

« Merde ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Demain, j'ai le brunch chez mes parents. »

Et c'est ça qui le met dans cet état ? Je ravale une remarque sarcastique et je me contente d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un _Oui et ?_

« Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule, et puis ma sœur saura que quelque chose ne va pas rien qu'en me regardant. Non, je vais appeler ma mère et lui dire que j'ai trop de boulot pour lundi et…

« Jazz, respire, d'accord ! »

Il respire, et ses narines frémissent du fait que je l'ai appelé _Jazz_. D'autant plus que son regard démontrait qu'il appréciait toujours ma façon de prononcer ce petit surnom.

« C'est ta famille, alors tu peux très bien y aller quelques heures, au moins le temps de déjeuner et de les voir. Et si tu sens que tu n'arrives pas à cacher à ta sœur où je suis, dis-le-lui, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Je me lève et je débarrasse la table. Je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il venait à raconter à Rosalie où je me cache, et ce qu'on fait et pourquoi on le fait. Rosalie est une fille extrêmement gentille, qu'il ne faut pas emmerder mais en qui j'ai toute confiance. Après avoir fini la vaisselle que Jasper m'a aidé à faire, il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse si tendrement que j'en suis perturbée, et le regard qu'il me lance me perturbe tout autant.

« D'accord, j'irais ! » me dit-il. « Mais au moindre souci, tu m'appelles et je rapplique. Promis ? »

« Promis, Monsieur le Futur Avocat ! »

Un sourire étire ses lèvres puis, il m'attrape les jambes et me soulève.

« Tu as du travail à terminer. » je lui rappelle alors qu'il m'emmène jusqu'au canapé.

\- « J'ai besoin d'une petite pause pour décompresser. » me dit-il en s'asseyant. « Je ne veux pas te délaisser trop longtemps pour rester le nez plongé dans mes cours. »

« Hey… » je dis en prenant sa joue en coupe. « Je sais ce que c'est de devoir étudier d'arrache-pied, alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu n'auras qu'à faire un break de temps en temps. »

Le lendemain, il met un temps fou à partir chez ses parents. Je suis obligée de lui ordonner de s'en aller pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère et de sa sœur, et après un long baiser, il s'en va et ferme à clé derrière lui. Me voilà seule pendant quelques heures. Des heures solitaires que je comble en lisant et en dormant. La fac, c'est épuisant. Quand on veut réussir et être diplômée quatre ans plus tard, il faut s'en donner les moyens, bosser dur et dormir seulement quand on en a le temps. Moi, je dors très peu la semaine mais c'est suffisant. Je fais toujours en sorte de finir mes devoirs pour la semaine suivante le samedi afin de pouvoir me reposer comme il faut le dimanche. Pour lundi, je m'y suis prise à l'avance donc je peux souffler.

Je n'ai pas rallumé mon téléphone depuis plusieurs heures. Je vais donc le chercher avant de retourner dans le lit et de me couvrir. Je suis tellement bien dans ce lit. Il est tellement moelleux, tellement confortable. J'hallucine quand je vois plus de cinquante appels en absence et presque autant de sms. Mais ce mec est complètement taré. Il me trompe et il ose me harceler au téléphone ? Mais il devrait être content que j'ai décidé de mettre les voiles pour un week-end, loin de lui. Il va pouvoir se taper cette salope aussi souvent qu'il veut. Avec une grimace, j'éteins à nouveau mon téléphone et je le pose sur la table de nuit. Je devrais me lever pour aller grignoter quelque chose, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de me lever. Je remonte la couverture jusqu'au menton et je ferme les yeux.

 _« Bella… on se réveille ! »_

Je suis tirée de mon sommeil par la voix mélodieuse de Jasper, ainsi que par sa bouche sur ma joue.

« Il est quelle heure ? » je marmonne sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Presque deux heures. » il me répond dans un murmure qui me fait frémir. Bon sang, arrête d'être aussi sexy… « Tu as déjeuné ? »

« Non ! » j'avoue en finissant par ouvrir les yeux. « Ton lit est tellement confortable que j'ai préféré faire ma grosse feignasse. »

Son sourire me tue, et heureusement que je suis déjà allongée. Il aura fallu que je sois trahie par celui que je croyais être l'homme de ma vie pour remarquer les autres garçons.

« J'ai ramené pas mal de restes de chez mes parents. Ça te tente ? »

« On est vraiment obligé de sortir du lit ? »

« Je te signale que mon canapé est aussi confortable que le lit, et j'ai pour principe de ne jamais manger dans ma chambre. »

« T'es qu'un rabat-jo… »

Il me fait taire d'un baiser qui éloigne toute flemme. J'attrape son visage de mes mains et je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche.

« Bella… »

« Déshabille-toi ! »

Il ne se fait pas prier, et en moins de deux minutes il était nu, et m'avait rejoint dans le lit.

« Bella, je ne te connaissais pas aussi… coquine. » dit-il en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Je suis moi-même surprise par ma réponse. Il me fait l'amour avec une passion dévorante, et après une longue douche que l'on a prise ensemble, je décide de ne pas remettre le caleçon. Je reste nue sous le t-shirt qui m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux. Je veux profiter des heures qu'il nous reste avant de retourner dans le monde réel. Sortir de cette bulle allait être difficile, mais il fallait qu'on y arrive.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un sèche-cheveux ? » je demande en sortant de la salle de bain. _« Et bon sang pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de t-shirt ? »_

Je garde cette dernière rhétorique pour moi. Il ne porte qu'un short. Pfff, calme-toi Bella !

« Sérieusement ? » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « T'as vu mes cheveux ? Je ne les coupe qu'une fois tous les six mois, ou une fois par an. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que les cheveux longs sont… long à sécher. »

« Oui, mais tu es un mec… »

« Et alors ? » soulève-t-il en souriant. « Un mec a le droit de prendre soin de ses cheveux. A moins que tu n'aimes pas mes boucles… »

« Au contraire, je les adore mais ne dis plus jamais _boucles_ , ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une conversation de fille. »

Il bascule la tête en arrière et éclate de rire. J'adore son rire. Je le lui dis, et il sourit. Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à quitter ses bras ?

« Embrasse-moi ! » je chuchote.

Il m'embrasse et me caresse tendrement. Ses mains glissent sur mes fesses par-dessus le t-shirt, et il stoppe le baiser pour me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi es-tu nue en dessous ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez dans la chambre ? Et sous la douche ? »

Je peux entendre la séduction dans ces questions simples mais pleine de sens. La douche a été très prolifique. Il s'est encore servi de sa bouche sur moi et à cette pensée, mon corps se réveille et je me cambre contre lui.

« Peut-être ai-je envie que tu recommences. »

« Oh mais je vais recommencer. » m'assure-t-il. « Après que tu aies mangé, et que j'ai terminé mon étude de cas. »

Ce qui arrive deux heures plus tard. Je suis assise sur le canapé en train de lire, pour ne pas changer, sauf que je suis à moitié allongée, le dos appuyé contre le dos du canapé. J'entends Jasper se lever, s'étirer en grommelant comme quoi il en avait marre de la fac, ce qui est totalement faux mais il doit être épuisé. Il me rejoint et, il vient s'allonger contre moi. Entre mes jambes, le dos contre mon abdomen. Je repose mon livre sur la table basse et je passe mes mains dans ses magnifiques boucles blonds châtains, et je le sens se détendre sous mon toucher.

« Hum, j'aime que tu me tiennes dans tes bras comme ça. » m'avoue-t-il.

« C'est réciproque. »

Aucun autre mot n'est échangé. Je ne lui dis pas que je ne veux pas m'en aller. Ce serait bien trop dur pour moi comme pour lui. Il est temps de penser à autre chose.

« Jasper ? »

« Hum… ? »

« Tu veux bien te servir de ça… » tout en parlant, je glisse mes doigts le long de sa joue avant de tapoter sa bouche de mon index. « … entre mes cuisses ? »

Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, mais un grognement animal monte dans sa poitrine et il se retourne d'une manière féline que je ne lui connaissais pas. Son regard me transperce, ses doigts entourant mes chevilles me brûlent délicieusement. Sa bouche sur mon genou est chaude et envoie une longue décharge dans tout mon être. Il trace une ligne de braise à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, et sans me faire changer de position, il me dévore de cette bouche qui me met littéralement à genou. Rien qu'en souriant, il est capable de me donner un orgasme. Orgasme qui ne tarde pas à venir. Jasper m'attrape la taille et m'allonge entièrement sur le canapé.

« Il faut que j'aille chercher un p… Hum… »

Je l'ai empêché de parler en tirant sur sa nuque pour que son corps épouse le mien, et mes mains baissent aussitôt son short.

« Je prends la pilule… et je sais que t'es clean. »

Je ne connais pas de garçon, d'homme, qui prenne aussi soin de lui que Jasper, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me confirme quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas peur d'attraper la moindre maladie venant de lui…

« Je te promets que je suis clean. » souffle-t-il contre ma bouche.

Il me pénètre toujours avec douceur, mais plus les secondes passent, plus il devient fougueux. Mes hanches rencontrent les siennes, nos bouches se cherchent et nos mains ne peuvent plus se passer de notre peau. Je referme mes jambes autour de lui et ses coups de reins se font plus puissants. J'enroule mes bras sous ses épaules et je le griffe malgré moi. La jouissance me frappe et Jasper sort de moi à temps. Je le sens venir sur moi avant de s'écrouler sur moi.

 _« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? »_

Une question à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse à ce moment, et je n'en ai toujours aucune lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin. Il est six heures, et je sors du lit sans faire de bruit. J'ai très peu dormi. Assise à la table de la cuisine, je lui écris un petit mot pour expliquer pourquoi je m'en vais sans lui dire au revoir.

 _Jazz, merci pour ce week-end. Grâce à toi, j'ai passé deux jours merveilleux et tu m'as fait penser à autre chose qu'à la réalité. Edward me trompe et je vais devoir faire avec et rompre avec lui. Je vais devoir faire face à mon cœur brisé, mais je ne vais pas laisser cette épreuve me gâcher la vie. Je vais faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, et sache que, même si toi et moi nous restons amis, je n'oublierais jamais ces moments de plaisir que nous avons vécus en si peu de temps. Tu es un mec bien, Jasper Hale. Bisous, Bella !_

Je dépose le mot bien en vu sur la table, et je prends mes affaires avant de quitter son appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il fait encore nuit, et il fait froid. Je me dépêche de rentrer sur le campus et, sans bruit, je rentre dans ma chambre et je prépare des vêtements propres sans réveiller Jane. Je file à la salle de bain où je prends une longue douche. Une fois habillée d'un jean, d'un pull et d'une paire de baskets, je retourne dans la chambre. Le réveil de Jane se déclenche quand je mets la main sur la pochette qui contient mon devoir de Littérature. C'est mon premier cours de la journée et je l'ai en commun avec Edward. Le professeur n'est autre que l'oncle de Jane. C'est un homme bon mais intraitable en cours.

 _« Bella, t'es enfin rentré ! »_

Je me tourne vers Jane qui allume la lampe de son côté. Elle bâille un bon coup tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Salut, oui mais je file à la bibliothèque avant mon cours. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu relire le devoir que je dois rendre à Marcus. » je lui dis en allant de mon côté de l'armoire.

Je sors la veste la plus chaude de ma garde-robe et je l'enfile. Jane sort du lit, vêtue d'un sweat appartenant à Riley bien trop grand pour elle. Elle est si petite.

« Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où tu étais ce week-end et pourquoi tu as évité ton abruti de copain. » me dit-elle, toute trace de fatigue envolée.

Ce que je déteste chez Jane, c'est qu'il ne lui faut qu'un quart de seconde au réveil pour être en forme.

« On peut en parler une autre fois ? » je demande en prenant mon sac et ma pochette.

Elle croise les bras et attend. Je me pince les lèvres et aussitôt je pense à Jasper et à ce qu'il doit penser de moi pour être partie comme une voleuse. Jane hausse les sourcils l'air de dire _Accouche ou ça ira mal…_ et la connaissant, ça irait mal pour moi.

« Très bien ! » je souffle, je décide de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. « J'ai surpris Edward en train de me tromper. »

La bombe est lâchée. Jane et moi, on se connait depuis longtemps. Elle était là quand Edward m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, elle était là aussi quand je lui ai confié mon envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Je lui ai même raconté les détails le lendemain même de ma première fois avec ce crétin. Elle sait que je l'aime, ou du moins, que je l'aimais. Elle me savait heureuse et c'est tout ce qui lui importait, tout comme moi, la seule chose que je demande à Riley est de bien la traiter. Mais je n'ai aucun souci à me faire en ce qui les concerne. Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre ans, et Riley est un garçon droit avec des principes, et il aime Jane profondément. En parlant de Jane, ses narines frémissent ce qui n'est jamais bon signe chez elle, et elle a la même réaction que mon père.

« Je vais le tuer ! »

« Arrête ! » je dis en soufflant.

« Non, t'as raison. Je vais lui couper les bijoux de famille avec une _machette_ , ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux. » rectifie-t-elle.

Je repose la pochette qui contient mes cours sur une pile de livres sur mon bureau, et je prends ma meilleure amie par les épaules.

« Je t'adore Jane, vraiment, mais c'est à moi de régler ça. » je lui dis calmement. « Pour l'instant, tu vas faire comme si tu ne savais rien. Je vais faire en sorte de l'éviter le plus longtemps possible parce que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à des tas de choses. »

« Tu ne vas pas… »

« Non je ne vais pas me remettre avec lui. » je la coupe en finissant la phrase à sa place. Elle semble soulagée. « Ecoute Janie, c'est à moi de régler ça. » je me répète mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule. C'est un trait de caractère de sa famille qui n'est pas toujours évident à supporter. « Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien. »

« J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer. » persiste-t-elle.

« Je sais, et mon père aussi en meure d'envie, mais je t'en prie laisse-moi m'en occuper. » je la supplie. « Je vais avoir besoin que mon amie soit là pour moi dans les prochains jours parce que je crois que je suis dans la panade jusqu'au cou. »

Oui, parce que Jasper commence à me manquer mais que je dois me concentrer sur mes cours et sur ma rupture à venir avec Edward. Je vais me donner trois jours pour panser mon cœur blessé, mais je ne vais certainement pas attendre trois jours pour me débarrasser d'Edward. Jane me fait un bref hochement de tête. Je la remercie et récupère mes affaires avant d'aller m'exiler à la bibliothèque jusqu'au début des cours. Quand je suis au milieu des livres, je ne pense plus à rien. Je finis par relire mon devoir sur _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ , et je souffle de soulagement parce qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Enfin j'espère ! Être au milieu des livres me rappelle la confession que j'ai faite à Jasper quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas fait de la cuisine mon métier. Je lui ai répondu que j'aimais les livres davantage, et c'est vrai. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu un livre entre les mains dès que j'ai appris à lire correctement. Travailler au milieu des livres serait un vrai bonheur pour moi. Je reste assise et j'attends. Je quitte la bibliothèque dix minutes avant le début de mon cours de Littérature. L'amphi est quasi plein, et Marcus est derrière son bureau. Quand je vois ma place habituelle au premier rang, vide, et que je vois Edward s'impatienter, une boule me monte dans la gorge. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire face sans problème, mais non. Ravalant des larmes qui pourraient me trahir, je m'avance jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! »

« Ah, Mademoiselle Swan ! » dit-il en se levant. « Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir à votre place. »

Je lui donne mon devoir.

« Monsieur, je sais que les places sont définitives jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais, pourriez-vous changer la mienne, s'il vous plaît ? » Je n'ai jamais été du genre lâche, mais je n'arriverais jamais à me concentrer sur le cours si je dois me retrouver trois heures à côté de _lui_. « Je… j'ai vraiment besoin de changer de place. »

Il me regarde attentivement, et je suis prête à me résigner à garder ma place à côté de mon futur ex-petit-copain, quand le prof crie si fort que j'en sursaute.

« NEWTON ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Mike.

Quand Marcus parle, peu importe le ton qu'il emploi, le silence est d'or dans l'amphi.

« Avancez-vous au premier rang et prenez la place de Mademoiselle Swan à côté de Monsieur Cullen ! »

« Quoi ? »

Il n'y a pas que Mike qui a parlé. J'ai reconnu la voix d'Edward. Je n'ose pas me retourner et lui faire face. A la place, je garde les yeux rivés sur mon enseignant que je connais depuis bien avant mon entrée à la fac.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'avancer ? » demande Mike.

« Peut-être parce que vous avez trop tendance à discuter pendant mon cours quand vous pensez que je ne vous vois pas. » répond Marcus. « Exécution ! »

Je sais que Mike ne va pas argumenter pour tenter de garder sa place au quatrième rang. Quand Marcus Volturi ordonne, on obéit. C'est ce qui fait de lui un bon professeur. Je sais que Mike change de place et se dirige vers la mienne, parce que Marcus me regarde à nouveau.

« Merci ! » je lui murmure.

Il me fait un bref hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

« Allez à votre nouvelle place, Mademoiselle Swan. Je sais que vous serez toute aussi efficace au quatrième rang. »

J'acquiesce et me retourne pour gagner ma nouvelle place. Malheureusement, je croise le regard ébahi d'Edward que je décide d'ignorer pour le moment. Le cours terminé, je quitte l'amphi sans demander mon reste. Je n'ai pas d'autres cours avant cet après-midi. J'ai deux heures d'Histoires et Dieu merci, Edward n'est pas dans ce cours. Je décide de quitter le campus pour déjeuner dehors. J'arrive à peine à ma voiture qu'Edward me rattrape et m'empêche de monter.

« Bella, bon sang je t'ai cherché tout le week-end. » me dit-il, essoufflé de m'avoir couru après. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché ton téléphone ? »

« Je n'avais pas envie de te parler, ni à toi ni à qui que ce soit. » je réponds en perdant patience.

Je ne veux pas faire de scène au beau milieu du campus alors que les étudiants allaient et venaient, mais je n'hésiterais pas s'il me pousse à bout.

« Et ça t'a pris sur un coup de tête ? » dit-il.

« Non, Edward, je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête mais plutôt parce que je t'ai vu te taper Lauren. »

Son visage se fige. Il est clairement surpris d'apprendre que je suis au courant pour sa petite sauterie avec cette pétasse.

« Je… je peux tout expliquer. »

C'est vraiment la phrase la plus stupide que sorte les mecs – ou les filles aussi, qui se font choper en train de tromper l'autre.

« Je ne veux pas de tes explications, ni de tes excuses. » je lui dis en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture pour y mettre mes affaires. « Ecoute, je pensais que j'allais te faire une scène et te gueuler dessus, mais je ne vais pas le faire, ça ne sert à rien. J'ignore ce qui t'a poussé à me tromper, ni depuis quand ça dure, mais j'aurais préféré que tu viennes m'en parler et que tu me dises que je ne te suffisais plus. »

« Mais je t'aime… »

« Non, parce que si tu m'aimes réellement, tu n'aurais pas eu le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. » je lui dis d'une voix douce. « Il est temps qu'on voit les choses en face, ça ne marche plus toi et moi. Tu m'as trompé, et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter ni oublier. »

« Bella je, je te demande pardon. Laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner. » me dit-il. « Dis-moi où t'étais ce week-end je, je me suis fait du souci, même si tu ne me crois pas. »

« J'étais avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance et qui m'a fait oublier l'espace de deux jours que mon petit copain était un menteur. » je réponds. « C'est terminé ! »

Je monte dans ma voiture et je m'éloigne le plus possible du campus. Je ressens comme une terrible envie de me ruer chez Jasper, mais je vais voir mon père au commissariat à la place.

Je réussis à éviter mes copines jusqu'au vendredi suivant avant que mon gang de taré ne m'oblige à les suivre à la cafétéria. Leah, Angela, Rosalie et Jane. On est assise à notre table habituelle quand on mange ensemble, et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment besoin de leur parler.

« Bon, t'as déserté tout un week-end sans donner de nouvelles, et ton mec nous a harcelé pour savoir où tu étais. » étala Rose. « Maintenant, dis-nous où tu étais ! »

« Premièrement, ce n'est plus mon petit copain. » je rectifie en regardant mon plateau sans vraiment avoir faim. « Ensuite, je suis allée me réfugier chez un ami. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Leah.

« Et comment ça, ce n'est plus ton petit copain ? » s'étonne Angela.

Je jette un œil vers Jane, qui me fait un signe de tête pour m'encourager à leur parler. Alors, je raconte tout. Sauf le week-end avec Jasper. Pour le moment, je le garde sous silence, nous verrons après. Je raconte donc comment j'ai découvert Edward en train de me tromper avec Lauren, et là je vois le visage de Leah se fermer. Cette fille est aussi dangereuse que Jane. Trahissez-la ou une personne qu'elle aime, et vous en baverez pour le restant de votre vie. D'ailleurs, je plains la pauvre fille qui osera briser le cœur de son frère.

« Voilà ! » leur dis-je.

« Non, pas _voilà_! » dit Rosalie. « Où t'étais passé ? »

« Oui, où t'étais passé ? » rajoute Jane. « Tu m'as demandé de te couvrir, mais sans me dire réellement où t'étais. »

« Euh… » comment annoncer à Rosalie que j'ai passé le week-end à coucher avec son frère ? « Et bien, j'ai eu besoin de me saouler, et comme je n'ai pas encore 21 ans je suis allée voir un ami et, les choses ont un peu dégénérées. »

« Un ami ? » répète Angela. « Bella, tous nos potes vivent sur le campus, et aucun d'eux ne t'a vu. »

« Oui je sais, mais cet ami-là ne vit pas sur le campus. »

Je me mords la lèvre et je regarde Rosalie. Elle me rend mon regard sans comprendre.

« C'est le seul célibataire qu'on connaisse. » je rajoute, en espérant que ces quatre dingues fassent le lien avec Jasper. « Et il a son propre appart'… »

Elles finissent par comprendre et ont toutes une réaction différente. J'entends Jane glousser, Leah se retient de rire et Angela fait les gros yeux. Rosalie, elle, écarquille les yeux si fort que j'ai peur qu'ils ne sortent de leurs orbites. Elle me regarde et ouvre la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle due s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir former des mots compréhensibles.

« Tu… Jasper ? » dit-elle. « T'étais avec mon frère ? »

« Quand tu dis que les choses ont dégénérées, de quoi tu parles au juste ? » demanda Leah.

Nous y voilà ! Bon, après tout je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai découvert que j'étais cocue, et j'étais un peu pompette, et puis, au vu du week-end que j'ai passé avec Jasper, je ne regrette absolument rien.

« On a couché ensemble ! »

Elles sont toutes choquées par mon aveu. Enfin, sauf Jane qui a envie de rire.

« Hey, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me juger. » je les préviens. « Rappelez-vous que c'est moi la cocue dans l'histoire. »

« Elle a raison ! » concède Leah, une fois le choc passé.

« Tu… t… » c'est la première fois que je vois Rosalie bégayer autant. « T'as couché avec mon frère ? »

« Et pas qu'une fois ! » j'avoue en me mordillant le pouce.

Faites qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas ! Faites qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas ! S'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est me brouiller avec Rosalie.

« Euh, je ne t'en veux pas. » me dit-elle, une fois le choc passé, digéré ou ce que vous voulez. « Je suis juste surprise que mon frère se soit laissé convaincre vu que t'étais saoule. »

« Je l'ai un peu chauffée ! » j'admets en devenant toute rouge. « Et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde. Ce mec est… woah ! »

« Raconte ! » me presse Jane.

« Non, ne raconte pas ! » l'arrête Rose. « Je vous rappelle que c'est mon frère, et même si je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu aies couché avec lui, je ne veux rien savoir. Attends que je ne sois pas dans les parages ou je risque de finir traumatisée à vie. »

« D'accord écoutez, je ne vais pas raconter ce que j'ai fait avec Jasper, mais il faut que je vous avoue que je pense beaucoup à lui. » je commence à expliquer, et je continue sur ma lancée avant que l'une d'elles ne demande _pourquoi_. « Je sais, ça va paraître bizarre mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Edward, ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus là. Je n'excuse pas ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je me dis que si je ne l'avais pas surpris avec Lauren, je serai resté dans une histoire qui ne m'aurait mené nulle part. »

« Jusque-là on te suit, mais quel est le rapport avec Jasper ? » demande Angela.

« Et bien, c'était différent avec lui. » je réponds en me remémorant notre week-end. « C'est vrai qu'on est ami, mais j'ai vraiment appris à le connaitre. On a des tas de choses en commun, et je me suis sentie tellement bien avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends de nous, en fait ? » demande Leah.

« J'attends que vous me disiez que je fais une grosse erreur et que je ne dois surtout pas tomber amoureuse du frère d'une copine. » je dis en grognant. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Bella, je vais remettre les choses dans l'ordre, ok ? » me dit Rose. « Je n'ai jamais contrôler la vie de mon frère, pas même quand il était avec Maria. Je l'aime oui, c'est mon jumeau et je veux son bonheur. Quant à toi, si tu as des sentiments pour mon frère ça n'est certainement pas moi qui vais t'empêcher de lui en parler. En clair, tu peux sortir avec mon frangin, t'envoyer en l'air avec lui quand ça te chante, je m'en fous. Tant que vous êtes heureux, je suis heureuse. »

Alors là, elle m'a scotchée…

 _Point de vue de Jasper !_

Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ? Lundi matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Bella était déjà parti. Je l'ai entendu se lever, aller et venir dans l'appartement avant de partir, mais je n'ai fait aucun geste pour la retenir. J'aurais pu. Je le voulais, mais une nouvelle semaine de cours intensif débutait et on avait tous les deux besoins d'espace et de faire le point. Passer ses deux jours et demi avec elle m'a complètement chamboulé. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, et chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur un endroit de mon appart', tout ce que je vois c'est Bella. Mon canapé, ma cuisine, _la table_ de ma cuisine, ma chambre… tout me rappelle Bella. Elle est la première fille avec qui je couche depuis Maria. J'aurais pu prendre ce qui s'est passé comme c'était, à savoir du sexe et juste du sexe, mais non. Il a fallu que je développe des sentiments pour elle. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour l'éviter toute la semaine, et heureusement que la fac est immense, mais je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je la vois et que je lui dise ce que je ressens.

Il est quinze heures, et je n'ai plus de cours de la journée. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je retrouve mes potes dans notre coin habituel. C'est une sorte d'arrière-cour au fond du campus. Il y a Emmett, mon beau-frère, Demetri qui sort avec la petite sœur d'Emmett. Il y a Jacob le meilleur ami de Bella, et Peter, mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire. Quand Maria m'a quitté pour retourner au Mexique, il l'a traité de tous les noms pour m'avoir brisé le cœur. Oui, je suis un homme de vingt-deux ans et la première fille que j'ai aimé m'a brisé le cœur. Ça arrive à tout le monde !

« Salut les mecs ! »

« Hey ! » me fait Demetri. « On pensait que tu t'étais perdu en chemin. »

« Très drôle ! » je raille avant de m'asseoir. « Il faut que je vous parle. »

« Et moi qui pensais que t'avais perdu ta langue toute la semaine. » me charrie Peter.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'être charrié pour le moment, mais plutôt d'être conseillé. J'ai conscience que Jacob est le meilleur ami de Bella, et je redoute sa réaction quand il va apprendre que j'ai couché avec elle. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont au courant de ce qu'Edward lui a fait.

« Avant j'ai une question. Vous êtes au courant pour Edward et Bella ? »

« Quoi ? Il lui a posé un lapin ? » s'amusa Jacob.

« Sérieux ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » je suis étonné, et ils deviennent perplexe parce que moi, la remarque de Jacob ne me fait pas rire.

« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'on ne sait pas ? » demande Demetri.

« Elle l'a surpris en train de la tromper avec Lauren. »

J'ai droit à des _Hein ?_ et des _Quoi ?_ et un _Je vais le tuer_ de la part de Jacob. Ouep, ils n'étaient pas au courant.

« Comment toi, t'es au courant de ça ? » me demande Emmett.

« C'est de ça dont je veux vous parler. Il se trouve que Bella était chez moi le week-end dernier. » je réponds.

Je me rappelle l'air triste qu'elle avait quand je lui ai ouvert ma porte. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi elle était dans cet état, et j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle avait été victime d'infidélité.

« Tu veux dire qu'Edward nous a fait chier pendant plus de deux jours pour savoir où était sa copine, alors qu'elle était chez toi ? » dit Jacob.

« Ouais ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit ? » me demande Emmett.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? » je réplique. « Elle l'a surpris en train de se taper une autre fille. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui. Ça lui a fait un tel choc que sa première question quand elle est rentrée dans mon appart, c'est si j'avais de l'alcool. »

« Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé prendre une cuite. » claque Jacob.

« Ça va, elle a bu mais je ne l'ai pas laissé en abuser. J'ai même dû planquer la bouteille à un moment. » je le rassure. « Elle n'était pas assez saoule pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait. »

« D'accord, euh, il y a autre chose qu'on doit savoir ? » demande Demetri.

Oui, j'ai couché avec elle genre, sept ou huit fois. Enfin je crois ! Quand je n'étais pas occupé à bosser mes cours, j'étais occupé à embrasser Bella. Comment est-ce que je vais annoncer ça, moi ? Nerveusement, je me gratte la nuque, serre légèrement les boucles qui deviennent un peu trop longues et je regarde Peter. Il me connait depuis plus longtemps que les autres, et il sait déchiffrer mes émotions. Je suis très ennuyé par cette conversation, mais j'ai besoin d'en parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision qui concerne Bella, et ces quatre-là, je leur fais confiance, surtout Peter. Il me rend mon regard, et fronce les sourcils. C'est rare que je sois nerveux, et il le sait.

« Pourquoi tu… » il écarquille les yeux. Il a compris. « Tu te fous de moi ! »

« Hey, vous pouvez traduire ? » demande Demetri.

« Mec, non mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » claque Peter.

« Je n'ai rien fait qu'elle ne voulait pas, ok ? » je dis avant de regarder Jacob. « Je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie alors, tu me laisses expliquer jusqu'au bout avant de décider si oui ou non tu me colles ton poing dans la figure. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te frapperais ? » demande Jacob.

« Parce que j'ai couché avec Bella ! »

Je suis prêt à me recevoir un coup de poing de la part de Jacob. Je vois sa mâchoire tressaillir.

« T'as quoi ? » grince-t-il.

« Jake… »

« T'as couché avec elle après l'avoir laissé se saouler ? » claque-t-il.

Demetri fait barrage et fait en sorte que Jacob reste tranquille.

« Laisse-le s'expliquer. » lui dit-il.

« T'es en colère et je le comprends, mais je n'ai pas profité d'elle. » je dis en tentant de le rassurer. « Je l'ai laissé boire c'est vrai, mais je l'ai empêché de se mettre minable, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas venue chez moi. »

« Pourquoi t'as couché avec elle ? » demande-t-il.

« Jacob, je te jure qu'au début, j'ai hésité. Je pensais aussi qu'elle était saoule, mais elle ne l'était pas. » je réponds en restant calme. « Et tu me connais, jamais je n'aurais profité de la situation, et j'aurais arrêté net si elle me l'avait demandé. »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait ? » veut-il savoir.

« Non ! » je dis. « Pas une seule fois. Ecoute, le week-end dernier, entre elle et moi ça ne devait être que du sexe. Elle a mis de côté ce qu'elle a découvert sur Edward, et il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé. On ne s'est pas revu depuis lundi matin, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voire. Parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, et pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, si un peu mais, disons que, je… »

Je quoi ? Suis amoureux ? Non, certainement pas.

« Merde ! » souffle Emmett. « Ne me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureux d'elle. »

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais j'ai des sentiments pour elle. » j'explique, alors que Jacob reprend son calme. « On s'est dit qu'on se donnerait du temps pour faire le point chacun de notre côté. Et elle surtout, par rapport à Edward. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Jacob, qui ne semble plus en colère contre moi, prend la parole.

« Je connais bien Bella, et la tromperie pour elle, c'est impardonnable. Elle ne retournera jamais avec ce crétin. D'ailleurs, c'est à lui que je devrais foutre une droite. » dit-il en marmonnant la dernière phrase. « Si t'as des sentiments pour elle, dis-le-lui, mais ne t'avise pas de jouer avec elle. »

« Ce n'est pas mon genre. » je lui assure. « Tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

« Non, ça va. » me dit-il. « Mais j'aurais une discussion avec elle pour qu'elle confirme ce que tu viens de nous dire. »

« Changez de sujet ! » dit Demetri, qui fait semblant de tousser.

Je le vois retenir Jacob pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge d'Edward, qui nous a rejoint.

« Salut ! » dit-il en soufflant.

Il s'assoit entre Peter et moi. Il nous regarde tour à tour en train de le dévisager.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas un truc à nous dire ? »

C'est Emmett qui vient de parler. Il a beau être un clown à ses heures perdues, mais jamais il ne ferait un truc aussi con que de tromper sa copine. Contrairement à son frère, lui était fidèle jusqu'à la moelle. Depuis qu'il sort avec ma sœur, je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder une autre fille. Après, ma sœur a un sacré tempérament. La mettre en colère est déconseillé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » demande Edward.

« T'as trompé Bella, voilà ce que t'as fait. » réplique Jacob en se levant.

Peter se joint à Demetri et arrête Jacob.

« Lâchez-moi, je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. » cingle-t-il.

C'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi en pétard. Il a toutes les raisons de l'être après tout. Bella est sa meilleure amie depuis plus longtemps que je le suis de Peter. Il se calme en constatant que Dem' et Peter ne le relâcheraient pas, et se rassied.

« Comment vous êtes au courant de ça ? » demande Edward.

« C'est vraiment ça qui t'importe ? De savoir comment on est au courant ? » dit Emmett. « Non mais t'es pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la tromper ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ? » nous dit-il. « Je laisse du temps à Bella, et je trouverais le moyen de me faire pardonner. Tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle te pardonnera ? » claque Jacob.

Je préfère rester silencieux pour éviter de balancer devant Edward que j'avais couché avec Bella. J'aimerais vraiment éviter cette conversation, mais l'entendre dire que Bella le pardonnerait me donne envie de vomir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, j'ai toujours su éviter les bagarres, mais je ne suis pas immunisé contre la colère, et elle commence à grandir tout doucement en moi à mesure que cet imbécile parle.

« Elle n'était même pas en colère contre moi. » dit-il. « Elle ne m'a fait aucune scène, alors peu importe ce qu'elle dit, elle me pardonnera. »

Ok j'en ai assez entendu ! Je me lève et m'apprête à partir mais il dit ce qu'il ne faut pas.

« Ce n'était que du sexe ! »

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Ma main me fait mal, mais ça soulage. Je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur le coup de poing que je viens de lui balancer, et mon manque d'expérience côté castagne se fait ressentir parce que j'ai l'impression que ma main va enfler dans les jours qui viennent, mais je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. Edward a été tellement surpris par ma droite qu'il est tombé du banc. Le silence est d'or, et je vois Peter me regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« Merde ! » je grince en repliant ma main.

Non, ça fait encore plus mal !

« Je devrais t'en vouloir pour l'avoir frappé avant moi, mais je suis trop content pour ça. » me dit Jacob, qui souriait.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » Edward se relève et me fait face. Mon poing a atterri droit sur sa joue, un tout petit peu en dessous de l'œil gauche, et il saigne en plus. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me frapper ? »

« Il m'a pris que j'en ai eu marre de t'entendre raconter des conneries. » je réplique. _«_ _Tu étais avec une fille géniale et tu lui as fait du mal. T'es vraiment le pire des cons_ _. »_

Il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi pour mettre de la glace sur ma main. Je vais avoir du mal à faire mes devoirs ce week-end.

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre toi ? » je demande en tentant de redevenir calme. « Tu lui as brisé le cœur… »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demande-t-il. « Mêle-toi un peu de tes affaires, ok ? Bella reviendra avec moi parce que c'est comme ça, et Lauren ne compte pas… »

« Elle était avec moi ! »

 _La ferme Jasper !_

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

Je vois Jacob me faire _non_ de la tête, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Les sentiments que j'ai développé pour Bella sont très fort et je refuse d'entendre cette espèce de sous-merde sous-entendre que Bella soit assez naïve pour retourner avec lui après ce qu'il avait fait.

« Elle était chez moi tout le week-end. Elle est venue me voir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger ses copines à cause de son enfoiré de copain qu'elle a surpris en train de baiser une autre fille. Comment est-ce que tu peux encore te regarder dans le miroir ? Tu ne la mérites pas, et t'as foutu en l'air cinq ans de sa vie. T'es qu'un débile ! »

J'attrape mon sac et je m'en vais avant de faire une connerie de plus. Il ne me suit pas, ce qui veut dire que mes potes le retiennent. Quand je rentre chez moi, je sors une bouillotte de mon congélateur et je la pose sur ma main. Bella risque de m'en vouloir pour avoir dit à ce connard qu'elle était avec moi, mais au moins je n'ai rien dit sur nos activités physiques de ce week-end-là. Putain !

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

J'ai tout raconté aux filles, et je me sens bien mieux, même si je suis toujours perdue par rapport à ce que je ressens pour Jasper. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine, et il me manque vraiment. On a passé que deux jours entiers ensemble, et je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. De retour dans mon dortoir, je m'assois sur mon lit et je m'empare du livre qui est sur ma table de chevet. J'ai commencé à lire _La Nuit du Renard_ , de _Mary Higgins Clark_. Je ne suis pas très livre à suspens d'habitude, mais j'ai eu envie de changer de style. Bon, en même temps ça fait deux semaines que je l'ai commencé, mais avec les cours et ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, et bah je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans ma lecture. J'ouvre le bouquin à la page 52, et je tombe sur une photo _polaroïd_ d'Edward et moi. Merde, j'ai carrément oublié que je m'en suis servie comme marque-page. C'était le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main à ce moment-là. Je prends cette photo dans la main, et referme le livre, me moquant de ne pas marquer la page. Tant pis, je reprendrais du début s'il le faut.

Cette photo a été prise le soir de notre remise de diplôme. C'était la fin du lycée, et Alice avait fait une fête chez elle. Elle s'était baladée partout toute la soirée avec des appareils photos instantanés, prenant tout le monde en photo et leur donnant les clichés. Celle-ci, elle l'a prise pendant qu'Edward et moi échangions un baiser. Nous étions heureux sur cette photo, à cette soirée, mais cette époque est si loin. Je me lève du lit et déchire la photo en deux. Plus question de repenser au passé, car mon histoire avec Edward est belle et bien du passé. Je jette les deux morceaux de la photo dans la poubelle, et je sors un grand sac de voyage. J'y enfouis quelques vêtements de rechange, ma trousse de toilette et d'autres affaires personnelles. Je prépare mes cours à étudier, attrape mon manteau quand on frappe lourdement à la porte. _Fais chier !_ Je pose le manteau sur la chaise près de mon bureau de travail avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, et vu la tête qu'il fait, je ne vais pas y échapper. Et il a une ecchymose sur la joue gauche et un pansement grossièrement fait. Je me demande qui a bien pu lui faire ça. Emmett ? Ou Jacob, peut-être ? Ses narines frémissent et il entre dans la chambre sans attendre ma permission. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? Par précaution, je décide de laisser la porte ouverte avant de lui faire face. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il devienne soudain violent parce que ce n'est pas son genre, mais je ne veux pas tenter le Diable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux _encore_? » je répète fermement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as préféré aller te cacher chez Jasper plutôt que de répondre à mes appels ? » demande-t-il d'une voix que je n'ai encore jamais entendue chez lui.

Une minute ! Il sait que j'étais chez Jasper tout le week-end ?

« Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien aux filles toi. » je réponds. « On n'a pas toutes le caractère de Leah ou Rosalie, et je ne suis pas du genre à rentrer dans le tas quand on se fou de ma gueule. Je t'ai surpris en train de te taper cette salope de Lauren et ça m'a fait du mal. Je suis partie chez la seule personne qui comprend ce que ça fait. »

« Et t'as passé le week-end entier chez lui… »

« Et alors ? Tu me trompes depuis Dieu sait quand, et tu oses être en colère parce que j'étais avec un ami pour ne pas te voir ? Tu devrais te faire soigner. »

« Arrête de me balancer mon erreur à la figure… »

« Une erreur ? » je répète, interloquée. « Si tu m'en avais parlé dès que c'est arrivé, ce serait une erreur, mais tu me l'as sciemment caché. C'est toi qui as fait en sorte que ce petit trou qui nous sépare depuis des mois ne devienne béant. Tu aurais pu venir me voir et me dire que tu voulais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, on aurait pu partir les week-ends et n'être que toi et moi, comme avant, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Faut croire que je ne te suffisais plus. »

« Ne dis pas ça je… je peux me faire pardonner. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, parce que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi. » je lui dis, lasse de devoir lui redire que c'était fini. « Tu as creusé un fossé entre nous, et ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que je ne t'aimais plus comme avant. »

« Mais tu m'aimes toujours un peu, non ? »

Je dois lui reconnaitre une qualité, c'est qu'il est obstiné. Mais sur ce coup, ça ne le mènera nulle part. Je suis assez têtue moi aussi.

« Tu es mon premier amour, Edward, et tu le seras toujours, mais c'est terminé. »

Je le contourne et je prends mes affaires.

« Bella, attends s'il te plaît ! » me dit-il en me suivant hors de la chambre.

J'en profite pour la fermer à clé. J'enverrais un message à Jane de la voiture.

« Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? » me demande-t-il en me barrant la route.

« Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre. » je réponds en le contournant de nouveau. « Et ne me suis pas, je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas qu'il m'attrape le bras pour me retenir. Son corps près du mien est pesant, et je ne ressens plus l'attirance de nos débuts. Je ne ressens plus rien du tout.

« Tu devrais réfléchir Bella, si tu me quittes… »

« _Si je te quitte ?_ Mais je t'ai quitté ça fait cinq jours. Je ne veux plus de toi, et si tu continues de me harceler je porte plainte. »

Il me lâche mais ne recule pas.

« Ne me menace pas. » dit-il d'une voix sourde.

« Edward, je te rappelle que mon père est flic, et qu'il sait que tu m'as trompé. Tu veux vraiment que j'en arrive-là ? Que je porte plainte contre toi pour harcèlement ? »

 _« Eloigne-toi d'elle ou je t'arrache la tête ! »_

Je reconnais parfaitement la voix de Jane. Je la vois arriver avec Riley, et leur présence me permet de faire un pas en arrière.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! » leur dit-il.

« Bella est ma meilleure amie pauvre con, et je me mêle de sa vie si je veux. » réplique-t-elle.

« Joli bleu, ça te va bien au teint. » se moque Riley. « Jasper ne t'a pas raté. »

Quoi ? Hein ? Quoi ? C'est Jasper qui lui a fait ça ? Merde alors !

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Euh, je crois que je vais aller chez mes parents pour le week-end. » je lui réponds sans m'enlever de la tête que Jasper ait frappé Edward.

Jane me prend dans ses bras et me demande de lui envoyer un texto dès que je suis arrivée. Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma voiture et je démarre. Ma belle-mère est surprise de me voir. Sue n'est autre que la mère de Leah. Elle est avec mon père depuis sept ans, et ils se sont mariés il y a trois ans à peine, mais ils sont très heureux. Une fois installée dans mon ancienne chambre, je descends rejoindre Sue dans la cuisine où elle est déjà au fourneau. Elle adore cuisiner autant que moi. Elle est en train d'éplucher des légumes, je prends donc de quoi l'aider et je m'assieds avec elle.

« Alors, te voilà de nouveau célibataire. » me dit-elle. « Comme le prend celui dont on ne va plus prononcer le nom ? »

« Il n'est pas content, et il jure qu'il m'aime toujours. » Elle arque les sourcils. « Ouais, et si Jane n'était pas arrivée au dortoir à temps, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait, mais je ne me serais pas laissé faire. »

« Tu sais, un mot à ton père et le problème est réglé. » me dit-elle.

« Je sais. »

J'épluche des carottes, et mon esprit divague vers Jasper. Comme ça, il a frappé Edward. Une part de moi a envie de l'appeler pour voir s'il va bien, et l'autre veut se rendre chez lui pour s'en assurer. Pendant que les légumes mijotent dans une marmite, je remonte dans ma chambre pour prendre mon téléphone. J'hésite à lui téléphoner. Je désire ardemment le revoir. Mon corps tout entier brûle d'impatience de le revoir. Je veux exploiter les sentiments que j'ai pour lui depuis une semaine. Ma décision est prise en une seconde. Je mets ma veste, et prends les clés de ma voiture.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » me demande Sue.

« Euh, je te raconterais ça plus tard, j'ai un truc à régler. »

Et je sors sans plus d'explications et je monte dans ma voiture. Je ne mets pas longtemps à arriver chez Jasper, mais je me gare à deux pâtés de maison de son immeuble. Je n'ai pas le loisir de sonner chez lui que la porte de son immeuble s'ouvre sur Carlisle.

« Carlisle ? » je m'étonne alors qu'il retient la porte que je bloque avec mon pied. « Que faites-vous là ? »

« Jasper m'a téléphoné pour sa main. » me dit-il.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » je demande, terrifiée qu'il se soit cassé quelque chose.

« Non, il va vite s'en remettre, mais il doit faire attention quand même. » m'informe-t-il.

« D'accord euh, Carlisle je, j'ai rompu avec Edward. » je lui dis, hésitante. « Il… il m'a trompé et, je euh, je ne peux pas passer au-dessus. Je regrette. »

De sa main libre, il me touche l'épaule avec la douceur qui lui est propre.

« Non Bella, c'est moi qui regrette que mon fils se soit comporté de cette façon. Il a mal agi, et tu as fait ce qui te semble juste. »

« Vous, vous pouvez lui demander de me laisser tranquille ? Il n'est pas décidé à me laisser… »

« Je m'en occupe ! » me dit-il.

Il m'embrasse sur le front, et je lui rends son étreinte. Carlisle a toujours été un deuxième père pour moi. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Edward, lui et son épouse Esmé m'ont accueilli à bras ouvert dans leur famille, et devoir quitter cette famille m'attriste, mais je sais que je les reverrai. Rosalie est en couple avec leur fils aîné, et Rosalie est une de mes meilleures amies. Je les reverrais.

Je suis sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Jasper depuis cinq minutes, et je n'ai toujours pas frappé. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je peux le sentir cogner dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui depuis lundi ? Que je commence, tout doucement, à tomber amoureuse de lui quelques jours seulement après avoir découvert que mon ex était un vrai connard ? Je déglutis et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe deux fois et j'attends. Quand la porte s'ouvre, Jasper est torse nu. Il ne porte qu'un jean. Il est pieds nus.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que… »

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me jette sur sa bouche. Il recule sous mon assaut et je ferme la porte d'un coup de pied. Je m'écarte, à bout de souffle, prête à m'en aller si nécessaire. J'attends qu'il me demande ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser comme ça, mais il n'en fait rien. Il m'attrape par la taille et ressoude nos bouches. La même envie, la même urgence que moi est retranscrit dans le baiser qu'il me rend. Je suis plaquée contre la porte, et son bassin épouse le mien, attisant ainsi mon désir.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » me demande-t-il à bout de souffle.

Quand il porte sa main droite à ma joue, je remarque le bandage qui recouvre sa main sans doute tuméfiée.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. » Mes yeux de nouveau plongés dans les siens, je manque m'évanouir par l'intensité que retranscrits les siens. « Ça… ça n'a aucun sens je, je l'ai quitté y a que cinq jours et je suis déjà en train de tomber amoureuse de toi je, arrête-moi si je vais trop loin mais je… »

Il pose un doigt sur la lèvre de sa main blessée. Pendant une seconde, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'arrête de parler pour dire qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi moi aussi. » Un soulagement immense m'envahit quand il enveloppe de nouveau ma joue de sa main. « C'est insensé. »

« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir renoncer à ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Alors ne le fais pas. » me dit-il. « Ne renonce pas, parce que je suis sûr et certain de tomber amoureux de toi, moi aussi. »

Sur cet aveu, je me jette de nouveau sur sa bouche, et l'instant d'après je suis soulevé dans les airs. Les jambes autour de sa taille, il m'emmène dans sa chambre et là, nous faisons l'amour avec une tendresse qui me bouleverse. La blessure à sa main semble s'anesthésier au contact de ma peau. Il ne grimace pas une seule fois, même quand je roule sur son corps pour me retrouver au-dessus. Il me garde fermement contre lui, me caresse, m'embrasse. Nous aurions pu tomber du lit à force de rouler l'un sur l'autre, mais il fini par m'écraser délicieusement sous lui quand l'orgasme nous frappe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se lève, je l'emprisonne de mes jambes et je glisse mes doigts dans les boucles blondes de ses cheveux alors qu'il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres sur ma peau s'étirer en un sourire. Ce que ça m'a manqué !

« Comme tu m'as manqué ! » me dit-il en redressant la tête.

Il fait écho à mes pensées, et le sourire que je lui rends doit ressembler à celui d'une toxico qui vient juste de recevoir sa dose d'héroïne. On reste comme ça, allongés à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, quand on se lève pour aller à la douche. Je me rhabille de mes vêtements parce que si je mets les vêtements de Jasper, je ne pourrais pas repartir. Je n'ai pas envie de repartir, mais mes affaires sont chez mes parents, et j'ai prévu de passer le week-end avec eux. J'espère juste que mon nouvel amoureux ne m'en voudra pas.

« Je pensais que tu mettrais un de mes t-shirt. » me dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

« Hum, j'adorerais passer le week-end avec toi, mais j'avais prévu de le passer avec mes parents. Mes affaires sont déjà là-bas. Je suis venue te voir parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Oui ! » Délicatement, je prends sa main droite et la porte à mes lèvres. Il a enlevé le bandage pendant qu'on prenait notre douche. « Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »

« Parce qu'il l'a mérité. » me répond-il en entrelaçant nos doigts, se moquant d'avoir mal. « J'en ai eu assez de l'entendre dire que tu finirais par lui pardonner, qu'avec Lauren ce n'était que du sexe et que tout ça n'avait aucune importance. C'est parti tout seul, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après l'avoir frappé. »

« Tu es mon preux chevalier venu sur son blanc destrier qui défend mon honneur bafoué par un abruti de premier ordre. » je dis en souriant.

« Et je le referais sans hésiter. » m'assure-t-il. « Parce que tu en vaux la peine. »

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne le ferais pas. A la place, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je le serre très fort dans mes bras. J'ai eu du mal à m'arracher à son étreinte, mais j'ai fini par partir après une longue série de baisers aussi fiévreux et langoureux les uns que les autres. Assise sur mon lit, chez mes parents, plusieurs heures après avoir vu Jasper, j'essaye de me concentrer sur mon devoir d'Histoires sur l'Antiquité, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne pense qu'à _lui_.

 _Toc toc !_

Il est plus de vingt-deux heures, et Sue entre dans ma chambre dont je n'ai pas fermé la porte.

« Tu as été bien silencieuse au dîner. » me dit-elle avec un sourire avenant.

« Je sais, désolée ! » je dis en refermant mon manuel.

J'étudierais demain. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça ce soir. Sue vient s'asseoir sur mon lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussons. Elle replie ses jambes sous elle, face à moi après que j'ai viré mes affaires sur le côté.

« Allez, raconte-moi tout ! »

Et je lui raconte tout ! Depuis que ma mère vit dans un autre état, je lui confie moins de chose. Je n'aime pas me confier au téléphone. Je raconte à Sue ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai surpris Edward en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre, de la façon dont j'ai atterri chez Jasper, ma mini-cuite contrôlée par ce bel homme qui est désormais mon nouvel amoureux – ou du moins j'espère qu'il l'est. Je lui parle aussi de ce qui s'est passé tout le week-end dernier, à savoir du sexe entre Jasper et moi sans promesses. Juste entre amis qui se sentaient seuls et malheureux. Moi, le lundi matin qui file à l'anglaise et qui évite Jasper pour pouvoir faire le point ainsi de suite. Je lui parle même de ce qui s'est passé il y à quelques heures à peine, et son regard est si doux, sans le moindre jugement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu crois que je suis folle de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aussi vite et, de cette façon ? »

« Mais non tu n'es pas folle. » me dit Sue. « Tu as eu le cœur brisé, et tu as cherché du réconfort avec une personne absolument merveilleuse. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que Jasper Hale, et il est très séduisant. »

Elle a énoncé ce dernier point d'un air faussement sérieux avec un sourire en coin. Oui, Jasper était séduisant pour quelqu'un qui ne le voit que vêtu. Moi, je l'ai vu habillé et je _l'ai déshabillé_ , et le terme _séduisant_ est désuet. C'est un véritable Apollon. Et au lit… j'en ai des fourmillements entre les cuisses rien qu'en y repensant.

« Bella, on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Edward t'a trahi, et Jasper t'a réconforté. Pendant ce week-end vous vous êtes rapprochés sans vous attendre à ce que ça vous tombe dessus. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. » Elle se rapproche et me prend dans ses bras quelques minutes avant de reprendre son laïus de réconfort. « Si tu penses que, tout au fond de ton cœur, Jasper est mieux pour toi, alors fonce. »

 _Fonce !_ Ce mot hante mon week-end. Quand je retourne sur le campus lundi matin, je m'arrête en coup de vent à mon dortoir pour déposer mes affaires. Jane est déjà habillée et on part ensemble pour notre premier cours de la journée. Moi, j'ai Littérature et elle, elle a Economie. Toute la matinée, je ne vois pas Jasper, et je ressens un vide dans mon cœur. _Relax, tu vas le voir._ Je termine la journée avec la tête bien ancrée dans mes cours, et ma pause déjeunée avec mes copines. Mon dernier cours se termine à seize heures, et je sors de l'amphi d'Art Contemporain avec Leah, et on se demande ce qui nous pris de prendre ce cours cette année.

« J'attends que le semestre se termine, et j'annule ce cours. » me dit ma sœur. « Il ne sert strictement à rien. »

« Ouais, je te suis sur ce coup-là. » je lui dis en masquant un bâillement.

« Hey ! » me dit-elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude. « Regarde un peu qui est là ! »

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle me désigne, et je vois Jasper, assis face à l'amphi d'où je sors. Quand il me voit, il se lève et attend que je fasse un pas dans sa direction.

 _« Fonce ma vieille ! »_

Je rends son coup de coude à Leah, et elle se met à rire. J'avance vers Jasper et, sans savoir pourquoi, une certaine gêne s'installe entre nous. Nous ne savons pas comment nous comporter, et c'est assez marrant dans un sens. On échange un _salut_ encore plus gêné avant de nous mettre à rire.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné plus de nouvelles depuis vendredi, mais j'avais un partiel ce matin. » me dit-il.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » je le rassure. « Si j'avais eu un partiel ce matin, je serais resté quasi injoignable moi aussi. »

« Alors, on est bon ? »

« On est bon ! » j'acquiesce en souriant.

« Génial ! » dit-il en souriant.

Bon sang, je craque !

« Euh, j'ai fait tous mes devoirs ce week-end alors, euh, disons que je suis libre tout le reste de la journée. » je lui avoue avec l'espoir qu'il me propose de faire quelque chose, comme une première sortie officielle.

« Et moi, j'ai prévu de réviser mon prochain partiel demain matin pour décompresser un peu de celui que je viens de passer. » me dit-il. « Je peux t'inviter à dîner ? »

Dîner ? J'en serai plus que ravie, mais je ne veux pas le laisser filer maintenant. Sa présence est devenue une obsession pour moi. Je me rapproche davantage et je me mords la lèvre. Un geste qui fait frémir ses narines.

« Bella, j'essaye de me comporter en gentleman, mais si tu continues à me chauffer je vais t'emmener chez moi pour t'y séquestrer jusqu'à demain. »

Je masque de ma main le sourire qui naît sur mon visage et m'excuse.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se contenter de passer le reste de la journée ensemble ? » je demande. « On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, vendredi. »

« Tu marques un point ! » m'accorde-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. « Et si on allait sur la marina ? On aura tout le temps de discuter. »

« J'en serai très heureuse, Monsieur Hale ! » je réponds en entrelaçant nos doigts.

De sa main libre, celle avec laquelle il a frappé l'autre débile, il me touche la joue et effleure mes lèvres.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

« Pourquoi tu te retiens ? » je demande dans un souffle.

« Parce que j'ai envie de toi, et que t'embrasser est devenu une drogue pour moi. » Au lieu de m'embrasser sur les lèvres, il m'embrasse sur le front. « Allons-y avant que je ne dérape. »

Main dans la main, on a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'on tombe sur Edward. Il nous regarde avec des yeux remplis de colère. Une colère surtout dirigée vers moi, ce qui ne semble pas plaire à Jasper que je sens se tendre à mes côtés. Je décide d'ignorer le regard méchant de cet abruti, surtout quand je croise le troupeau de Lauren, habillé comme des garces. En même temps, c'est ce qu'elles sont, et ce depuis le lycée. Jessica avait été longtemps comme elles, mais depuis que Mike lui avait posé un ultimatum sur sa façon de se comporter, elle avait changé de bord et ne parlait plus à Lauren. Depuis ce jour, Mike et elle forment un joli petit couple.

« Regarde, ton _fanclub_ de pimbêches est arrivé. T'as plus qu'à te servir, puisque les filles sans cervelles c'est devenu ta came. »

Ma réponse à son regard meurtrier est sec et pleine d'amertume, et quand je vois son visage se figer, je souris. Ma sœur m'a entendu et me fat un signe des deux pouces qu'elle a levé devant elle. Jasper se détend, et il n'attend pas ma permission pour m'emmener loin de ce garçon que j'ai autrefois aimé. Avec ces presque deux semaines qui se sont écoulées, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que mon histoire avec Edward n'était qu'un écran de fumée depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'est éloigné de lui-même en allant voir d'autres filles, et il est temps que moi, j'avance dans ma vie. La logique voudrait que je prenne du temps pour moi, sans aucune histoire à me concentrer sur mes études, mais comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer Sue, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Ça nous tombe dessus sans prévenir. Et le temps d'un week-end où je voulais me morfondre sur cinq années de pur mensonge [d'accord, pas la totalité de mon histoire], j'ai développé des sentiments pour un autre garçon. Quelqu'un qui sait ce que ça fait d'être trahi par la personne qu'on a aimé plus que tout. Il a aimé Maria, et elle l'a trahi en repartant au Mexique sans d'autre explication qu'elle devait étudier là-bas.

Une fois sur la marina de Port Valley, il m'aide à descendre de sa voiture et je m'efforce de ne plus penser à mon cœur brisé, ni au sien. Enfin, je pense qu'il n'a pas le cœur en miette. Je secoue la tête subrepticement et referme les bras sur moi. Le vent est toujours plus frais près de la mer, et la fin de la journée c'est encore pire. Les bras de Jasper me frictionnent doucement les épaules, et un frisson d'une autre nature m'envahi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu froid. » je réponds en réfrénant mon envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Viens, marchons un peu, ça va nous réchauffer. »

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et nous longeons le port sans trop rester près du bord. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun de nous ne parle. Ce n'est pas un silence pesant, bien au contraire. Nous sommes deux personnes qui n'ont rien contre quelques moments de calme. Oui, autour de nous ça bougeait, ça vivait, mais entre nous, c'était un calme apaisant qui nous laissait le loisir de choisir nos mots. Et il est le premier à briser ce silence.

« Comment vont tes parents ? »

Une question simple mais qui me fait plaisir. Jasper est très proche de ses parents, qui n'ont pas tenté de le retenir quand il a décidé de partir pendant un an après le départ de Maria. Mon père n'a pas tenté de me ramener à la maison après m'avoir découvert à moitié nue dans le peignoir de Jasper. Quant à ma mère, elle m'aurait dit qu'Edward ne me méritait pas avant de me demander de lui raconter tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper. Ce qui aurait été hyper gênant. Oui, j'en ai parlé avec Sue mais sans entrer dans les détails. Ce genre de chose on le raconte à ses amies, pas à ses parents.

« Ils vont très bien. » je réponds en cherchant à me blottir davantage contre lui.

Il lâche ma main pour enrouler son bras autour de moi. Hum, ce que j'aime être blottit contre lui. On s'assoit sur un banc qui fait face au port, et nous regardons les ferrys aller et venir.

« Ça m'a fait du bien de passer un week-end avec eux, même si je devais étudier de temps en temps. »

« C'est important de rester proche des siens. » me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. « Ta mère ne te manque pas trop ? »

Ma mère vit à Jacksonville avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Fin, nouveau c'est vite dit. Ils sont ensemble depuis plusieurs années et c'est un chic type, mais je suis venue vivre à Seattle quand j'avais treize ans, l'année où j'ai rencontré Jane, et depuis je ne vois ma mère que pendant les fêtes ou l'été. Mais on s'appelle très souvent. Elle me manquait beaucoup au début, et aujourd'hui je suis une adulte. Ma mère me manque mais mes études me prennent tout mon temps, ce qui m'empêche de me morfondre sur le manque affectif de ma mère.

« Si, mais le fait qu'elle aille bien me suffit, et ce n'est pas comme si elle ne m'appelait pas quinze fois par semaine pour savoir comment je vais. »

Je le sens sourire contre ma tempe.

« Tu lui as parlé, par rapport à Edward ? » demande-t-il.

« Pas encore. Si je lui raconte tout maintenant elle va me tenir des heures au téléphone pour que je lui raconte tout sans omettre le moindre détail. » je réponds en soupirant. « Elle est pire que Jane quand il s'agit de potins. »

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma mère, ni de qui que ce soit pour le moment, alors je me redresse et je me tourne vers lui. Il m'imite sans ôter son bras de mon épaule.

« Jasper, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le cœur brisé, à nouveau. »

Ma confession adoucit son regard, et il porte sa main droite à ma joue. La rugosité de son bandage sur ma peau est étrange, mais pas désagréable.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, Bella. _Jamais !_ »

Je le sais bien, et c'est une qualité rare chez un homme digne de ce nom. Jasper est une perle rare et d'une honnêteté sans faille, mais j'ai besoin d'être rassuré, alors je lui demande :

« Promets-moi simplement de, de me le dire si jamais tu en as assez ou, ou si je, si tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre je… »

Il me coupe d'un baiser tendre et urgent à la fois. Je m'accroche à ce baiser comme si je manquais d'oxygène. Nos souffles s'entrechoquent et le regard de Jasper me transperce. Il y a une lueur animale dans ses pupilles, et j'ignore si ça vient de son désir pour moi ou à cause de la promesse que j'ai voulu qu'il me fasse.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Bella ! » répète-t-il. « Tu n'as pas à me demander de te promettre quoi que ce soit parce que je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne suis pas comme ces imbéciles qui vont chercher ailleurs ce qu'ils peuvent avoir avec la fille qu'ils aiment. Quand je m'engage, c'est sérieux, et je veux que ça marche entre toi et moi parce que tu es une fille, _une femme_ qui en vaut la peine. Je te le prouverais chaque jour qu'on passera ensemble. »

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Jasper m'embrasse encore et il essuie mes larmes en même temps.

« On tente le coup ? » propose-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Mes études sont très importantes pour moi. » je lui dis pour qu'il se rende compte dans quoi il s'embarque.

« Mes études le sont aussi pour moi. » me dit-il. « Tu viendras à la maison le vendredi, et on étudiera tous les deux, sauf si t'as trop peur de ne pas pouvoir te concentrer vu ce qui s'est passé l'autre we… »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui le coupe d'un baiser. Il rit.

« On tente le coup ! »

* * *

Défi :

Surprenant son petit-ami avec une autre, elle retrouve quelqu'un de son entourage [Bar si 21 ans - Chez lui -21 ans, dortoir universitaire ou maison parentale] Ils sont tous les 2 en dernière année de lycée ou à l'université]

Conditions :

\- A raconter du POV du personnage trompé

\- Elle passe le week-end entier chez son ami

\- Elle décide de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool

\- En partie sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle chauffe son ami et ils finissent par coucher plusieurs fois ensemble [détailler au maximum]

\- Laisser passer quelques jours [au choix], et chacun retrouve son groupe d'amis pour en parler [Demande de conseils]

\- Confrontation avec l'ex

\- Mise en couple [Non obligatoire]

Mots à placer :

\- Oscillation - Neophyte - Fanclub - Polaroid - Machette - Bourdonnemen - Crevard

Phrases à placer :

\- "Je dois être nulle à chier au lit pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs !"

\- "Tu étais avec une fille géniale et tu lui as fait du mal. T'es vraiment le pire des cons !"

Alors, d'après vous, ai-je relevé mon défi ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu *-*

Gros bisous mes fidèles, et à très vite !

Aurélie !


End file.
